Darkness within
by Tamuril2
Summary: Part 3 of the Seneschal Chronicles. Erestor is the Seneschal of Imladris. Glorfindel is the Captain of the Guards. Both are as different as night and day. What will it take for Erestor to accept Glorfindel as a friend? Please R&R. Not slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Erestor is the austere Seneschal of Imladris. Glorfindel is the Captain of the Guard and the Warrior of the House of the Golden Flower reborn. The two are as different as night and day. Glorfindel is friend to all; Erestor seems to avoid even Lord Elrond. Glorfindel is adamant to add Erestor is his list of friends and bring the young elf out of his defensive shell. Erestor is just as adamant that no such thing will happen. Yet when Erestor's dark past comes back to haunt him, Glorfindel is the only elf that can help him. Will he accept the help, or will the scars of the past prove more than he can handle? (Ooooo, I just gave myself goose bumps, people. lol)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story, except for the OC's. Everything else belongs to the genius known as Tolkien and his descendents.

I'm of the opinion that Erestor's personality is sour on the outside while secretly caring on the inside (kind of like sour patch kids candy) and Glorfindel's personality is a sunny one (kind of like chocolate). Both are drastically different, but both are irresistible. If my Erestor or Glorfindel sound or appear like anyone else's please understand I didn't mean to do that. Please don't sue or report me. This is my first story ever, so please be nice.

**I just got this to my beta, Legolas Thranduilion. There's only a few corrections for the original, nothing major. I hope to get chapter 2 up so**on.

Ok, enough about me….on with the story!

Chapter 1

"Come in." Glorfindel heard through the closed door. He swung the door open and stepped in with ease. While other elves stepped timidly about the dark, young elf who resided in this room, he stepped confidently. He glanced at the mound of paper work neatly stacked on the desk and on the chair beside it. The Seneschal was overworking himself again, Glorfindel shook his head slightly. He knew he'd been right in stopping here before going to supper. In the recent months Erestor had taken to skipping out on supper and working right on into the wee hours of the morning. He claimed it was an accident, but Glorfindel knew better.

Erestor glanced up at the tall, blonde elf before him; the only elf, other than Lord Elrond, who didn't fear him. "Can I help you, my lord?"

Glorfindel gave a barely hidden smile. Erestor was always the stickler for the formal. Wearing formal clothing, speaking formally, everything was formal, never an inch of leeway from the rules.

"Yes, yes you can. I came to seek your advice about a friend of mine. I believe he needs my help, but I can't seem to figure out how to do it."

"Indeed," Erestor set his quill down, giving Glorfindel all his attention.

"Yes," here's where Glorfindel knew things would get sour, "You see, this elf has a tendency to overwork himself, even to the point of exhaustion. Recently, he's been skipping meals. I was wondering if you could help me with this problem, Erestor."

Erestor's eyes flickered with annoyance. "I don't need you to watch over me, my lord. I'm perfectly capable of watching over myself."

Never let it be said that Erestor was dense. "Of course, but still a friend can only wonder."

"Friend?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't aware we were friends, my lord."

That stung. Glorfindel believed they were friends, if only just, but then Erestor had a way of pushing everyone away. As if he was afraid to get close to anyone. Glorfindel had never been able to find out the true reason for the self imposed isolation. And when he'd asked Elrond about it the lord had said it was Erestor's decision to tell the story to him if he so chose.

"We are, and as a friend I'm concerned for you."

"No need to be," Erestor picked up the quill again. Glorfindel laid a hand on his. Images of other hands, men's hands, grabbing him and rough laughter sprang up in Erestor's mind. He could hear his screams. Hear his people's screams as they were killed by the foul creatures and their leader. Dark eyes flashed dangerously at the golden elf that had induced these memories. Was it not enough that he dreamed of this every night? Did he now have to endure this during the day?

"Please, mellon nin," Glorfindel pleaded, trying to ignore the deadly glare directed at him.

"If you would please release my hand I have work to be done, my lord."

"Erestor…"

"Leave." Erestor wasn't giving him an inch; he'd even dropped the formal 'my lord'. His eyes were as cold and hard as stone itself. His voice was strained as if in anger…or pain. Glorfindel gave a small sigh and let go of the hand he'd held. Erestor barely managed to restrain his sigh of relief. Glorfindel knew that nothing short of bodily carrying the elf would get him out of this room tonight.

"Don't stay up too late," he stated as he exited the room.

Erestor gave no reply as he watched the door close behind the elf. He glared at the door for a full three minutes before going back to the trade papers before him. A few elves glanced in later to check on the Seneschal. The young elf answered them politely and duteously pored over the documents. Had these brief visitors stayed longer they would have noticed the slight tremor in the hand that held the pen, or the stiff posture of the body that sat in the seat. As it was no one stayed long enough to notice these slips.

Elvish Translations:

Mellon nin - my friend


	2. Chapter 2

2

**Summary**: See first chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Hmmm…let me seeeee…*looks around*…nope still don't own these characters or places, except for the OC's …*sigh*…bummer huh? lol

**Evereven**: Thanks ever so much for your review and kind words. They made me feel all nice. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Mrs. Glorfindel**: Thanks as well and….hehehe…you'll just have to see if he will, only time can tell.

Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Legolas Thranduilion, who made this quick post of the next chapter possible.

* * *

Chapter 2

"I don't see why I have to be the one, Elladan!"

"Because," came the hushed reply, "he likes you."

There was a scoff at that. "Erestor doesn't like any one."

"True enough…"

"And he likes us least of all. Remember the soup last month? It took him all day to get it out of his hair."

"That was an accident!"

"As if he would ever believe that after all the pranks we've pulled on him."

"Will you be quiet? He tolerates you; therefore you should give him the book from adar."

Now there was a sigh. Elrohir knew that Elladan was right, if only barely. While Erestor did dislike his brother and him, and most of it was justified he had to admit, the Seneschal did seem to tolerate him more than Elladan. He held his hand out for the book, glaring at Elladan as his twin smirked in triumph.

"If I die I promise to come back and haunt you for the rest of your life, Elladan."

"That's a rather long time, brother!" Elrohir gave another half hearted glare at his brother and marched toward the library door behind which was the elf that was causing so much worry. He paused at the door, glancing back at Elladan before marching in.

The library was dim and smelled of dust. Most of the books in here were in good condition, but there were some that looked as if they would crumble if you even sneezed near them. How anyone could stay more than a few minutes in here was beyond him, but then most things Erestor did were beyond him. He glanced about and saw his quarry at the far right side of the library. Elrohir swallowed. His mouth was suddenly dry; Erestor seemed to be engrossed in one of the many reports he did daily. What was he supposed to do now? He'd rather not interrupt Seneschal, but his father had said that Erestor had asked specifically for this book. Perhaps he could leave it on a table and hope Erestor found it later.

"Is there something you need, my lord?"

Elrohir jumped slightly at the voice. Erestor had stopped working while he'd been musing and his full attention was now on the younger elf. He fumbled for words as Erestor's gaze continued to bore into him. Elrohir preferred him working. Somehow the elf always managed to make him edgy and on guard. Perhaps it was his preference to dark clothing, or his severe face, or his short and to-the-point words. Whatever it was the elf made him wish he were elsewhere.

"Yes…"

"Well?" Erestor raised an eyebrow in annoyance. As Elrohir had said, he was to-the-point.

"Myadarsentmetogiveyouthisbook," Elrohir said in a rush. Both eyebrows went up – not a good sign, not good at all.

"Indeed."

"Yes," Elrohir strode over and thrust the book towards Erestor. There was a small pause before the counselor took the offered book. Elrohir spun on his heel and made an escape for the door as quick as he could. He had almost made it to the door when Erestor's quiet, stern voice called him. He grimaced and turned about.

"Yes?"

"Please thank your father when you see him for me."

"Of course." He opened the door and sped out as fast as politeness would allow him. Elrohir made for the Hall of Fire, Elladan close at his heels.

"Well, how did it go?"

"How do you think it went? This is Erestor we're talking about."

"True, but think of it this way, you braved the orc's lair and survived to tell the tale."

Elrohir shook his head and fought the urge to smile, so relieved was he to be away from the sour elf in the library. Elladan chuckled and gave his brother a hearty slap on the back. Their laughter wafted through the halls. No one noticed the dark haired elf quietly reenter the library.

* * *

See, I promised I'd try and put the next chappie up. (can't promise it'll always be this soon ,but I'll try)

Ooooo, Erestor heard them. Poor elf, no one's giving him a chance. lol. Review please, it inspires my muse to share her ideas with me. *grin*


	3. Chapter 3

2

**Summary**: See first chapter.

**Disclaimer**: As far as I know these characters and places in Middle-Earth still belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and his descendants…*sigh*…I don't own them even in my dreams…*pout*…lol

**Antigone1Evenstar: **Thanks, I hope you enjoy chapter 3 just as much.

**Whipple: **Thank you for your kind review.

* * *

Chapter 3

Erestor glowered at healer before him. He'd only just arrived in the library a few minutes ago. He hadn't even gotten to the reports he'd wanted to read. Why were people continually barging in on him? He'd tried hard to distance himself from everyone, even Lord Elrond – it hurt less. He had a job to do and do it he would, relationships only complicated things. Besides, he wanted to be alone. He'd had a feeling on being watched all day and had wanted to distract himself with the reports.

Henach shifted his stance and swallowed hard. Why did he have to be the one to ask Lord Erestor? The ellen sent chills down his spine every time he saw him. Facing an entire army of orcs felt more desirable at this time than facing the Seneschal.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes…at least I hope so, my lord."

There was a lengthy pause after this. Erestor raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to guess, or are you going to ask me?"

"Oh! Well…yes, well, it seems that one of the herbs sent to us by Lothlorien has been misplaced."

"Misplaced? How?"

"We are unsure, my lord."

"Indeed. Are you aware that it took nearly a year to get these rare herbs from our cousins?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Which are missing?"

"The White Kisseils, my lord. Anarthiel asks if you have seen them at any time this morning."

A slight movement at one of back shelves caught Erestor's attention. He glanced over, catching the barest glimpse of a figure before it disappeared behind the shelf. He'd deal with the intruder later, for now…

"I apologize, but I haven't seen them. I know for a fact, however, that they did arrive."

"Are you sure?"

Erestor raised an eyebrow. The ellen was questioning him? His gaze hardened further. "Quite sure, _healer_."

"Thank you, my lord. I'm sorry for disturbing you." Henach swallowed again. He'd upset the very elf he least wanted to – wonderful. Better to make a swift exit than stay any longer. With that Henach turned and departed, never looking back. Erestor waited until he was sure the elf was gone before rising from his chair. He turned towards the back of the room.

"You can come out now."

No answer, not even a whimper of sound. Erestor narrowed his eyes at this impotence.

"I saw you before, now come out."

This time there was a sound and a few seconds later a tall body emerged from the shadows. Golden hair flashed brightly in the setting sun-beams. If it was possible Erestor's glare soured even further. He was not in the mood to deal with Glorfindel's animated – and in his opinion, nosey – attitude right now.

"Can I help you, my lord?"

"Just checking in on a friend, Erestor."

"It is late, my lord, and there is much work to be done."

"Aye, it is late. Have you eaten today?"

The Seneschal's eyes narrowed to mere slits and he crossed his arms across his chest. With his dark clothes and black expression the ellen was a picture of anger. It was a small wonder that the other elves avoided even being in the same room as him. But Glorfindel wasn't going to be deterred by angry looks. He'd fought a Balrog, he'd died and been reborn; he could handle one sour elf. He gazed down at the petite elf before him, at least he hoped so.

"Well, have you?"

"I told you to leave me be, my lord." _Was he the uneasy feeling I've been having all day?_

"So you haven't then."

"You presume much, my lord."

"Do I?" Glorfindel drawled sarcastically.

Erestor bristled at the tone. How dare this ellon judge his actions! He had no right – none at all! He scowled up at the elf. _Why did he have to be so tall?_ Erestor tightened. He would not be intimated by another being again, not as long as he could help it. He was the master of himself now.

"Please leave, my lord."

"Erestor, please, this cannot continue. You –"

"Leave!" Erestor all but hissed.

Glorfindel pulled himself up to his full height and stared down at the smaller elf. He considered bodily carrying the ellen out, despite the consequences. He wasn't used to being denied, and Erestor needed to eat. The Seneschal held his ground while Glorfindel scrutinized him.

"I could force you," Glorfindel finally threatened.

Erestor didn't reply. Glorfindel blinked and raised an eyebrow. Was it his imagination or had a flicker of fear passed through Erestor's eyes at the mention of forcing him? He looked again, but all he saw was a cold anger reflected in the eyes. He sighed, knowing full well that he wouldn't force Erestor to do anything; it went against everything he stood for.

"Very well, I can see this will go nowhere."

Erestor watched him leave with a cold sense of relief. His body shivered slightly as he went about the table and sat down. That had brought make all too vivid reminders of another, less pleasant period in time. One he'd rather not be reminded of right now. He reached out and pulled a report in front of him. A quick glance told him it was an account of the bridge being constructed on the south end. It seemed as though they were going to need more supplies than the overseer had initially thought they would.

He reached out for a quill only to be stopped as Glorfindel breezed into the library again. He froze. What did the elf want this time? He'd thought he'd scared the Captain away for tonight. He wrinkled his nose slightly as the pungent odor of Althelas wafted over to him. Glorfindel set a large cup of tea in front of him.

"If you insist on not eating at least drink."

And with that Glorfindel marched out of the room and shut the door. Erestor stared after him and then at the cup. Steam rose up from the warm mug. He reached out and grabbed hold of it. His eyes softened ever so much as he wrote out a reply to the overseer of the bridge, sipping the tea every now and then.

* * *

Sorry to all my readers for not getting this up sooner, I was busy. (although it wasn't really that lnog of a wait, now was it?) I'll try and get the next one up just as quickly, if not quicker.

Please review...ppplllleeeaaassseeee *gets on knees and grovels*...I beg of you, review...*teary blink*...(to Erestor) think they bought it?...lol


	4. Chapter 4

3

**Summary**: See first chapter.

**Disclaimer**: How many times do I have to say it? I don't' own this, except for the OC's, never have, and as far as I know never will…*deep breath*…ok I'm done with my rant…*smiles sweetly*

**Erismireee**: I'm glad you like it. I tried to update as soon as I could.

**Antigone1Evenstar**: i know, right? I just want to hug them both. (especially Erestor, but then I'm biased). Thanks for sticking with me this far.

* * *

Chapter 4

Glorfindel resisted the urge to growl at the ellen before him and throttle him. Why was he making this harder than it should be? He would have accused the elf of trying to purposely irritate him if he hadn't known him better. They had been friends for centuries and he knew that his friend was probably right, even if he didn't agree.

"I still do not understand, Elrond!"

"You don't have to."

"But it's not healthy for an elf to do what Erestor is pushing himself to do!"

"I know that."

"Surely you have noticed his haggard appearance and pale complexion."

"I have."

"Then why –!"

"Glorfindel, mellon nin," Elrond reached out and grabbed his arm affectionately, "Erestor has reasons for what he does. Trust me."

"What reasons?"

"Good ones."

"Arrrrggg! And yet again you insist on these cryptic answers! Why can you not tell me them?"

"As I have said countless times before, that is for Erestor to decide to tell you, not I."

"The ellen barely even speaks to me, Elrond, let alone confide in me!"

"Peace, mellon nin! Peace."

"I know Elrond, deep in my heart I know, but the ellen has a way of annoying me just right."

Elrond chuckled softly at this admission from the warrior. The golden warrior was a cheerful soul, a smile always on his face. It took a lot to sour the elf's mood, yet Erestor had a way of scaring – or in Glorfindel's position annoying – everyone in Imladris.

A slight frown passed over Elrond's normally passive face as he thought on this. Not many elves took the time to know the ellen, not properly at least. Not that he had any right to pass judgment on these people. It had been his wife, Celebrian, that had reached out to the young elf several centuries after he'd arrived in Imladris seeking refuge.

When Erestor had come to Imladris Elrond had granted his request. And, as the years had passed by, Erestor had risen in the ranks. He'd gone from a clerk to one of his counselors; surpassing even his oldest friends. Celebrian had suggested that he make the elf his Seneschal, but Elrond had bulked at the idea. The ellen was too withdrawn, too dark to be trusted with such a position he argued.

Elrond would never forget the look on his wife's face when he'd said this. Disappointment and wrath flashed across her normally sweet face. She had accused him of bigotry and said that he had no right to judge what he did not know. It wasn't until a few months later, when Erestor had let him see the scars and tears, that Elrond understood her anger towards him. As far as he knew Celebrian and he were the only ones in the whole of Imladris to know of Erestor's past.

"Give him time, Glorfindel."

"I've known him for more than two centuries now, Elrond. How much more time does the elf need?"

"Evidently more than you are willing to give him."

"I still do not understand why you trust someone such as he to oversee your land."

"He has never given me any reason to doubt him."

"He's reclusive and dark."

How akin to what Elrond himself had said to his wife all those years ago. Had he really been this prejudiced against the ellen as well? He seemed to recall it. Elrond smothered a sigh. How he wished Celebrian was here to help him with this, but she was away in Lothlorien, visiting her parents.

"Glorfindel, do not judge what you do not fully know. I have the utmost trust in Erestor."

"But –"

"Enough! This discussion is through."

Elrond watched as Glorfindel bit his lip in frustration, but refrained from arguing. Everyone knew when Elrond used that tone of voice one did not disagreed. The Captain stewed a moment before the elf-lord before turning on his heel and marching out the room. The door shut behind him loudly, not so that it slammed closed, but enough to let the elf inside know how displeased the other was. Elrond pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to need some tea.

Glorfindel continued to seethe as he walked down the hallway. It was a good thing that it was near mid-day and everyone was in the hall. He wasn't sure he could hold his temper in check if he came across anyone right now. He didn't think he'd bodily harm them, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He headed towards his room. He needed to calm down before he joined the others. He growled as he stalked into his room and thumped the door closed before sprawling out on his bed.

_This is all Erestor's fault!_ Curse the elf for being as stubborn and callous as he was. _Why couldn't he be more open?_ It hurt Glorfindel that Elrond wouldn't confide in him the secret as to why Erestor was like this. It hurt more that Erestor didn't seem to trust him enough to tell him. Why? What had he ever done to the Seneschal? He'd only ever been kind and friendly to the elf. True he probably did annoy Erestor when he was writing his reports, but someone had to watch out for the ellen's well being – goodness knew he didn't! Maybe that was it. Maybe Erestor resented him for nagging him. Maybe….Oh, it mattered little what the reason was. If Erestor was determined to distance himself from everyone, even those who cared for him, then who was he to stop him? He should wash his hands of Erestor and have nothing to do with him, just as everyone else.

Glorfindel sighed again as he gazed up at the ceiling of his room. _Just as everyone else_, eh? That seemed to be the problem. Everyone bought Erestor's act of wanting to be alone, of being a dark elf, of being uncaring – and it was an act, Glorfindel just knew it. He stood and stretched, yawning as he did so. So Erestor was grumpy, and sometimes rude, that didn't mean he had to be so in return to the elf. He'd bring Erestor out of that dark corner he resided in if it killed him.

He flinched as he felt a slight prick on the back of his neck. He scratched the spot, glancing down as he heard something fall down. His eyes widened as they stared at a small needle on the rug. When had that gotten there? He didn't remember it being there earlier. Was that the sound he'd heard just now? Glorfindel swayed and his vision blurred. Suddenly it was all too clear why the needle was there. He felt the all too familiar rush of a drug in his veins and then his world went black.

~ / ~ / ~ /

The attack was so sudden that Erestor didn't' even have time to think of calling for help, let alone do it. Centuries of training came back to him and instinct took over. There were three cloaked men. Erestor could tell they were men by the way they breathed and moved. They practically stomped on the ground. He'd thought himself safe enough to venture by the far falls this night, but apparently he had been mistaken.

A flash in the corner of his eye drew his attention and he just barely missed being decapitated. Twisting sideways he grabbed the human's hand and wrenched the sword from him. The man didn't even have time to register the theft before Erestor had impaled him on his own sword. The man slide to the ground, a look of shock forever imprinted on his face. Erestor turned to the other two. They glanced at each other and warily approached him. Erestor didn't give them time to retaliate. With the speed of the Eldar he slammed the hilt of his sword into one man's temple, rendering him senseless for the moment. The other man swung out at his chest, but Erestor crouched down and swept the man's' legs out from underneath him. He grabbed the man's cloak and raised his sword to deliver the final blow.

"Enough!" a voice announced from somewhere behind him. "Release him."

No answer, which was an answer in and of itself.

"Do it or your friend here will suffer."

_Friend? _Erestor glanced back and cursed softly. Behind him were at least thirteen men and between two of them, hanging limply, was Captain Glorfindel. His head was held up by his golden hair and a dagger lay against his bare neck. His eyes were glazed over in a drugged stupor.

As he hesitated the man holding the knife pressed it closer to the elf's exposed neck. Glorfindel moaned, not so loud so as the men could hear it, but to Erestor's elven ears it was as audible as a shout for help and just as pleading. With an inner sigh Erestor released his hold of the foul man before him and let drop his borrowed sword. It fell to the ground with a dull thud that mirrored the one in his chest. The man he'd threatened got up and, rubbing his throat, glared at the elf.

"You!" Erestor turned slightly as the leader spoke, "You so much as make one move against me or my men and your friend will pay dearly. Understood?"

Erestor glared back. The knife drew blood from Glorfindel that trickled down his neckline.

"I said, understood, _elf_?"

"Quite."

"Good. Tie him up."

This was done it short order. A thick rope was brought out and his hands were lashed together. Erestor winced inwardly as the ropes tightened, pinching his wrists. They'd be numb soon he knew. Another rope appeared and his upper arms were also fastened. These men were not about to take ricks that he'd get his hands loose. A white cloth materialized in one of the men's hands. Erestor eyed it guardedly, though he kept his face neutral.

His hair was seized by an unknown hand as well as his arms, pinning him in place. He could have fought – might have even won – but the threat that loomed over Glorfindel's throat kept him from doing so. It gulled him to do so though. It was ironic that the one elf he'd tried so hard to avoid was the one that kept him here. The cloth was pushed against him face, covering his mouth and nose.

"Breath."

Erestor bulked at this. He wasn't going to let them drug him into a stupor as they had Glorfindel. How they had actually gotten that close to do that to the tall ellen was beside the point. He was determined not to comply.

When the men didn't feel Erestor obey they glanced at their leader who nodded at the man holding the knife. It dug even deeper into the pale flesh. Another moan was heard, this time loud enough that the men could hear. They snickered softly at the other being's pain.

"Breath."

Erestor's shoulders slumped in defeat. The cloth was pressed harder against his face. He took a few deep breaths. The cloth smelled of dried leaves and a ting of snow. At least he knew where the White Kisseils had disappeared to and who had taken them. His vision blurred and he slumped forward. Only the grip the men had on his arms kept him from falling to the ground. Frustration, tinged with a slight bit of fear, was the last thing he felt before he gave in to the alluring darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Elvish Translatins:

ellen: male elf

mellon nin: friend

Alright, *ducks flying obejcts* I know it took a while, but I had to get this chapter right, ok? *peeps out* Becides, this is where things start to speed up a bit...I know, I know a bribe, but it works doesn't it? And this chapter has my first cliffie! I'm so proud of myself. Bet none of you can guess who the villian is going to be...hehehehe...go on review and guess...ppllleeeaasseee! *grovels* I beg you **review**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**: See first chapter.

**Disclaimer**: *sigh*…do I have to do this again?...I do? *double sigh*…Oh, fine, alright…I don't own this except for the OC's and I'm not making any money out of this…lol…although if anyone knows how I could possibly get to own Erestor I'd be more than happy to listen…lol…just kidding people…

**

* * *

**

Oleanne:

But there has to be new ones (I decree it! lol) I know, who would've thought Glory could be caught unawares. *shruggs* oh well...hehehe

**Antigone1Evenstar: **I love irony...hehehe...I know it was evil of me *gollum* but it wasss ssuch a good cliffe, wasn't it myyy preciousssss?...I plan on writing this all the way thorugh. Thanks!

**Mystery Maiden 016: **You brought up a good point I hadn't thought about. What will Elrond think? *evil laugh* we'll see later on won't we?

**Rhelana: **Thanks! I know, I love him with a dark past too. *hugs Erestor* Hmmm, maybe, or maybe Glorfindel will save him? Intrigued?...So am I! lol...and I don't pan on dropping this at all.

**danira: **Thanks so much for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the rest.

**Puppet White: ***sniff* I know, right? I wanted to flick their little pointed ears for being so childish. lol...Don't worry, Erestor will get tons of "showtime" in these next chapters, as well as Glorfindel...about the spelling, I thought it was Ellon, but my beta said to put Ellen instead, but I looked it up and people do use Ellon, so I'll do that. (I'll also fix it in the earlier chapters) It's her fault though, not mine, I swear, she made me do it, I take the 5th! lol...hunting, eh? well you better come prepared for a battle...hehehehe.

* * *

Chapter 5

**Trolls!** There were trolls pounding on the inside of his head trying to get out. Or least that's what it felt like to Glorfindel. He resisted the urge to groan as the feeling worsened as he got closer and closer to consciousness. He tried to fight the pull and slip back into the peaceful oblivion, but it was a losing battle and he knew it. Finally resigning himself to his fate Glorfindel opened his eyes. He was in a cell – no…a dungeon was a more accurate description. _When had he…?_ Then it came back to him.

There had been a small needle on the rug; the familiar rush of a drug in his blood. Then darkness. Once he thought he'd woken up and seen Erestor, but he dismissed this as a hallucination. Why in the world would Erestor be with his captors? Unless…! Erestor was in league with the people who had done this too him. Glorfindel rejected this idea immediately. Erestor might hate him, but he'd never go that far.

_Would he? _No! He wasn't even going to indulge this idea.

He tried to move his hands, but quickly found that they were chained to the wall above him. His feet as well were chained, limiting his movements greatly. _Wonderful_, he thought dully, _I just had to get myself into yet another mess_. A moan from somewhere nearby drew him from his frantic musings.

He peered into the darkness and could just make out a small figure chained to the wall at his right. Midnight blue hair hide the being's face from view. He narrowed his eyes as the being stirred. There was something familiar about his cell partner. He was wearing a long, almost black robe – a simple robe Glorfindel suddenly recalled seeing before. No! Surely it couldn't be…Glorfindel gasped as the being raised its head.

_Erestor!_

"Erestor?" Glorfindel croaked in surprise. Erestor's gaze snapped across to him. The look on his face was the same as ever, irritatingly neutral. How the Seneschal could be calm in a situation like this was beyond him.

"Is that you, Erestor?" he could have kicked himself for asking such an obvious question.

"I should hope so, hir nin."

"How did you come to be here?"

"I suspect the same way you did, hir nin."

Glorfindel gave a half sigh, half growl and glared at the smaller elf. "Now is not the time to be cryptic with me, Erestor."

Erestor looked as though he was about to give a defiant answer in reply, but at that moment the door to their cell was thrown open and light poured in. Glorfindel squinted against the light. Two men stepped through the doorway along with a tall figure clad in a rich, maroon cloak. Everything about the man spoke of malice. His hands were clasped behind him and he gazed at the prisoners as if they were some dirty object he'd found on the bottom of his shoe. _Think positive_, Glorfindel thought, _at least now we're going to find out who did this and why_.

The man threw the hood of his cloak back to reveal the pointed ears of an elf. An elf? Glorfindel's eyebrows shot up. This was an unexpected twist of events. The ellon had long black hair that was tied in a braid and reached the middle of his back. He gazed at the two of them. Spite and a tinge of something Glorfindel couldn't quite identify sparked in those eyes. He gave a thin smile that didn't reach his eyes. _Who is this elf and what does he want with us?_ Glorfindel pondered uneasily. Glorfindel had never liked being left in the dark, so he decided to get the answers the only way he knew – the direct approach.

"What do you want with us?"

"With you? Nothing, I merely used you as a means to capture Erestor and ensure his cooperation."

"Who are you?"

The elf gave a sneer. "Why don't you ask Erestor that one?"

"Erestor?"

No answer. Glorfindel turned to his companion, but Erestor wasn't looking at him. His companion was gazing at the other ellon. His face was as neutral as if he'd been sitting in his office reading reports, but as Glorfindel looked closer he could see the look of fear in Erestor's eyes. The smaller elf was terrified. _But why? _The ominous ellon gave a short laugh and shook his head. He wagged a finger at Erestor as if he were scolding a child, all the while calmly smiling.

"Now Erestor, I taught you better than that didn't I? Answer the elf."

Still no reply. Erestor seemed frozen in fear, neither speaking nor hearing anything. He was in a state of shock. The older ellon narrowed his eyes and strode over to Erestor. He grabbed a handful of the younger elf's dark hair and shook his head. Erestor's head swung like a puppets'.

"I said answer the elfling!" he hissed venomously, "Who am I?"

"Morsilme."

"Now that's not the name you were told to call me by," the elf said sweetly as he let go of Erestor's hair and slapped him, "Now answer correctly."

Erestor murmured something too low for even Glorfindel's elven hearing to detect. This didn't sit well with their captor and he slapped Erestor again, only harder. A red hand print glowed on the pale ellon's face.

"Speak up, elfling! What have I told you to call me?"

"A…adar."

Glorfindel could only imagine he'd heard wrong. This couldn't be right. _Erestor couldn't have just called this ellon his father – could he?_ _No, _Glorfindel shook his head, _no this was a mistake! _Erestor had never mentioned a father before, for that matter no one had mentioned any of the ellon's family. Surely someone would have brought up or at least known of this elf. Wouldn't they? Glorfindel narrowed his eyes. Erestor was secretive, but surely not to that extent. Wouldn't he have told someone of this? Someone who could protect him? Someone – Glorfindel's eyes widened – someone like Lord Elrond! Now Glorfindel knew why Elrond had been so allusive about Erestor's past and his behavior. But what could this elf have done to make Erestor the way he was? What measures had he gone to, to make Erestor to adverse to friendship, even touch? Glorfindel shuddered slightly. Maybe he didn't want to know.

Oblivious to the inner revelations that Glorfindel was having Erestor's father – _no!_ Glorfindel refused to acknowledge this dark elf as such – their captor straightened. Morsilme patted Erestor's reddened cheek and smiled once again.

"Very good, ion nin."

"I am not your son."

"Oh, indeed? Your nanath –"

"Do not drag my mother into this. She saw you for what you were, which is why she left."

A resounding smack reverberated around the cell again. "Now, what have I told you of answering back to me, penneth?"

"I am no longer yours."

"Oh? Have you so quickly forgotten your lessons?"

"I. Am. No. Longer. Yours."

"My, this is disappointing, elfling. Must I re-teach them to you again?"

No reply. Morsilme turned to the two men at the door and indicated to one of them – the older of the two. The man grinned and disappeared through the door, his heavy footsteps echoing down the hallway. Or at least Glorfindel assumed it was a hallway, he hadn't exactly been awake when he'd been brought here.

"It seems I must. Very well, if you insist on acting like a spoiled little elfling, I will have to treat you as such," Morsilme chided

Weighty footsteps announced the return of his henchman. The man crossed the room and handed the elf something. Glorfindel leaned closer to try and glimpse what it was, but was unable to. Whatever it was Morsilme seemed pleased with it, which could only mean it wasn't pleasant. Morsilme turned to Glorfindel and smiled sadly at him. Glorfindel was really beginning to hate that smile. It was a patronizing smile, the kind a teacher or parent would give an unruly youngster when they had a tantrum. Morsilme glanced at the object his hand and flicked his wrist. A long leather whip uncoiled. Glorfindel's eyes widened at the sight of the hideous device.

"Children can be so trying at times, can't they Captain?"

Glorfindel merely glared at the ellon. Morsilme laughed at the look and shook his finger at him.

"Now, Captain, don't look at me like that. I'm only doing what any good parent would do with a disobedient elfling."

"I sincerely doubt any parent would whip their child."

"Really? Then again, not every parent has an elfling as wild as mine, now do they?"

"You're sick."

"No, just firm. Remove his robe!"

The last order was given to the men who moved forward on Erestor. One of them – the elder – drew a sharp knife out from a sheath at his side. He drew closer to the elf and sat in front of him on his haunches. The man laughed callously and rubbed the edge of the knife against ellon's jawbone, tracing the delicate features. Erestor's face remained impassive. The man scowled and roughly grabbed the front of Erestor's robe. Just as the man leaned in to cut the robe away Erestor head butted him. The man let out a howl, along with a string of nasty curses. He dropped the knife and backed away, holding his now broken nose in both his hands.

Glorfindel resisted the urge to laugh. The man had led himself right into that one. The crack of a whip was heard along with a yelp of pain. Glorfindel cursed himself for allowing his outburst. Morsilme's attack had caught him off guard. His right shoulder stung where the whip had cut through the thin fabric and bit the skin. He'd not felt the bit of a whip for some centuries now. By all the stars, it hurt. Morsilme turned to Erestor.

"Resist again and your friend here will pay the price. Is that understood?"

Silence. Morsilme narrowed his eyes. Another crack of the whip was heard, but this time Glorfindel was expecting it and bit back his cry of pain as the whip cut into his leg.

"I said 'is that understood'?"

"Yes."

"Good. You," Morsilme motioned to the younger man, "Get that robe off of him."

"Y-yes, sir."

"Ah, humans." Morsilme droned as the man began to cut away Erestor's robe, "Humans know the natural order of things. They know when a person deserves respect. Do you not think so, Captain?"

"You think this man obeys you out of respect?"

"Of course."

"Then you are an even bigger fool then I first thought."

"Oh, how so?" There was a slight tease to his tone now. As if he was playing with Glorfindel, amusing himself with his opinions. Glorfindel suppressed a growl.

"These _humans_ only follow and obey you because they fear you. Fear you, not respect you."

"Respect, fear, they are one and the same. But we digress, I have a very naughty elfling to discipline, do I not Erestor?"

The robe had been cut away by now, a pool of black around the chained ellon. Glorfindel bit back a gasp as he took in Erestor's appearance. He'd known the elf was thin, but not to this degree. He looked like he hadn't eaten properly in months. Glorfindel had thought the fasting had merely started a few weeks ago. And his skin! Elves were pale skinned by nature, but Erestor was a sickly shade of white. If – no! – when they got out of this Glorfindel was having a long talk with both Erestor and Elrond about this.

_Crack!_

Glorfindel was abruptly brought back to reality. Morsilme had begun his cruel torture.

_Crack!_

No, this couldn't be happening. Glorfindel watched in horror as the whip cut into Erestor's chest.

_Crack! Crack!_

Why Erestor? What had he ever done? Why did this ellon hate him so?

_Crack!_

"Good, Erestor, good," Morsilme said, emphasizing each word with the whip, "No sound. No sign of weakness."

Each blow of the whip brought a wince to Glorfindel's face, though he tried hard to hide them. His wonder of Erestor rose with each lash, each hit of the whip. Though his body moved involuntarily when struck, what Morsilme had said was true, no sound came from Erestor. True, there was a grimace here or there when the whip struck an already tender spot, but no more. Glorfindel shuddered to think what measures had been taken to condition Erestor to this point.

(_1 hr later_)

"Have we learned our lesson, ion nin?"

It was an hour later. An hour of watching helplessly as this monster beat Erestor unmercifully. The ellon's head had drooped forward, his body not even reacting to the blows that were laid upon it now. Erestor wasn't capable of answering Morsilme even if he wanted to. However Morsilme didn't seem to notice.

"Still defiant?"

_Crack!_

Morsilme winked at Glorfindel, "Must be enjoying it."

_Crack! Crack!_

Erestor's torso was a mess of torn flesh and blood. Morsilme was going to kill Erestor if he didn't stop soon Glorfindel realized. A soft, barely recognizable moan drifted to his ears. His eyes jerked to Erestor. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one to have heard. He watched with dread as Morsilme's eyes focused on Erestor as well. That anger burned even brighter in those eyes. If at all possible the blows fell even harder than before. He had to put a stop to this horror now!

"Stop this, Morsilme!"

Miraculously the whip paused. Glorfindel licked his lips which had suddenly gone as dry as Mount Doom. Morsilme turned slowly towards him. Good, his focus was off of Erestor – at least for the moment.

"Stop?"

"You're killing him!"

"Killing him?"

"Yes!"

A chuckle. "You don't seem to realize the level of Erestor's tolerance, Captain. I trained him myself."

Glorfindel resisted the urge to insult the ellon. By the heavens, this elf was getting on his nerves. _I see where Erestor gets his talent for annoyance from._ How dare this…this…this **orc** treat Erestor as if he were some sort of animal! The young ellon was scarcely into maturity. This was madness. Then, belatedly, Glorfindel realized what the other spark he'd seen in Morsilme's eyes was.

Madness.

The elf was mad; completely, and irreversibly insane. Why else would he act like this? He'd seen humans treat their dogs with more compassion and love than this elf showed his own son. It was sad really to think that an elf, of all Eru's creations, had come to this. But feeling pity for him would not help Erestor.

"You may have trained him, but if you continue this you will have also killed him."

Morsilme turned to Erestor again. Glorfindel feared the worse, but for some reason Glorfindel couldn't begin to understand instead of inflicting more pain the ellon lowered the whip.

"Perhaps you're right. All those years in Imladris have weakened him. He'll need time to build his strength to where it was before."

Glorfindel refuse to give in to the urge to scream and curse at the elf. Morsilme wanted Erestor to build up his strength so he could torture him even more. It was appalling how deep his sadistic madness went. The bloodied whip was thrown to one of the men. Glorfindel stiffened when Morsilme approached Erestor and bent down to him. _What was he planning now?_

What happened next both surprised and sickened him.

Morsilme gently grasped Erestor's chin and tilted his limp face up towards him. He smiled sadly and pushed the ellon's raven hair behind his ear, exposing his paled face. Two small, involuntary, tears trailed down the alabaster cheek. Morsilme wiped them away.

"There, there elfling, don't cry. I'm sorry I had to do that, but it was for your own good."

Erestor's eyes were glazed in pain and his body trembled weakly. Morsilme stroked Erestor's cheek with one hand while holding his chin in the other. Then he tenderly kissed the middle of Erestor's forehead.

"I love you, ion nin," Morsilme murmured lovingly to one ear, "never forget that. All that I do I do to help you."

Glorfindel thought he was going to be sick.

* * *

Elvish Translations:

Adar – Father

Nanath - Mother

Ion nin – my son

Hir nin – my lord

Ellen – male elf

Penneth - young one

Morsilme – Dark moonlight

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, yesss my preciousss, he is indeed a most wonderous villian! *cackles* the best we've come up with yet! MUAHAHAHAHAHA, the delicious agony! *men in white appear* who are you? hey, get your hands off! *put in straight jacket* hey, where are we going? *disappears out doorway...man in white appears* we appologize for that momentary breakdown, folks, please review and by the time you do we should have Tamuril2 back to normal again. *Tamuril screams from behind doorway* what do you mean, I'm fine! Tell them reviewers, I'm not nuts!...lol...review and make my day folks...and also too keep those annoying men in white with the funny jacket away...lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:**See first chapter.

**Disclaimer:**Yes, I've transformed into an old genius writer and now own LOTR and all its characters…whoops *looks at self* no I haven't…man, and I was so looking forward to owning Erestor too…lol…like I said before, I don't own any of this, except for the OC's (i.e. Morsilme…though if you want to borrow him, just PM, so I know)

* * *

**Antigone1Evenstar: **I know, I'm so mean to him sometimes. Glorfindel will get them sometime soon, I promise. Hmmm...what is this get out you speak of? Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked Morsilme.

**Puppet White: **Why thank you my preciousss...Sorry, I tried to make the torture scene longer, but then we wouldn't have this glorious chappie here ( hope this one is better). I tried the thingy you suggested with the 'e', but my computer won't let me for some reason, sorry *shrugs*. My precioussss villliannnn, we don'ts care what mother thinks, do we? *gollum*. He will ,but not before I drag him through Mount Doom and back. MUAHAHAHA! ...and you won't want to do war with me, I've got Morsilme...*threat, threat*...

**Rhelana: ***hugs Erestor* My poor Erestor, I'm sorry I had to do that, but the fans demanded it...yes you did, so don't bother denying it...hehehe, I know how to keep an audience waiting on the edge of their seat no? Hope you like this chapter.

**danira: **I know, crazy father and all, what will Erestor and GLorfindel do now? Someone will, but not yet...*evil chuckle*...

* * *

Chapter 6

"We have a problem," Elrond announced softly to his wife as she entered their room. It felt wrong to force such bad news on her right after she'd returned from Lothlorien, but she needed to know. Not only was she his wife and therefore Lady of Imladris, but she was also a close friend of Erestor. She would want to know about this.

"Erestor and Glorfindel have been abducted, if I've heard correctly."

"How –?"

"News travels fast, meleth nin; especially when the captured elves are the Captain of the Guard and the Seneschal."

Elrond sighed deeply and messaged his forehead. In the courtroom and outside he must put on a calm and decided façade, but here in their room, with only his wife as witness, the façade broke. "What am I to do, Celebrian?"

"Find them."

"How? I don't even know where they are or who precisely has them. No ransom has been made – nothing."

"Mayhap one will come."

"It's been over a week since they were taken, if someone wanted a ransom they would have made it by now."

"Perhaps not."

"Perhaps, but the evidence at the falls indicates that humans took them. Humans are not known for being very subtle. They take what they want by force and demand boldly for what they cannot take."

"We must still search, Elrond," Celebrian said, laying a hand on her husbands' shoulder.

"I know, meleth nin, I've already sent many out, but it will take time."

"Time you fear Glorfindel and Erestor do not have."

"Yes."

"Have you foreseen anything?"

"No," came Elrond's dejected answer. _I haven't seen anything! Not even a hint of where they might be! What good is this sight if I can't help them?_

"Then there is still hope."

"Yes." But it sounded like a 'no' coming from the elf lord. Celebrian cupped his chin in the palm of her hand. She gazed hard into his sad eyes. She wasn't letting him give up that easily.

"We will find them."

"Yes," Elrond drank in the hope that shone from her eyes, his voice becoming stronger, "Yes, we will. I will not stop until they are found. I owe them that much."

~ / ~ / ~ /

To say he hurt would be like saying an Oliphant was big. It would be an understatement. It felt like molten lava was coursing through his body. Every inch of him was on fire, not a single place forgotten or left unharmed. Fist size bruises and whip marks covered his chest and back and a long gash ran down his face from his temple to his chin. More gashes lined his chest and legs. Pain flared brightly and Erestor arched his back, biting back a scream as a red hot iron pressed against his throbbing skin. He barely held back the scream on the tip of his lips as the iron pulled away yanking burnt flesh with it. A pause. Erestor let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding.

The iron then pressed into his thigh, categorizing a deep cut in the process. His back arched again in an attempt to get away from the torture, but there was nowhere he could go. He was trapped on this wooden board – this new form of torture. His hands were chained above his head and even his feet were shackled. Escape was impossible.

"Oh, ion nin, I'm sorry for causing you pain," Morsilme's face appeared suddenly by his, "But know that this hurts me more than it does you."

"I am…sorry for your pain."

"Such a loving son, caring for his father's well-being."

"I. Am. Not. Your. Son," Erestor couldn't help retorting defiantly. He barely had any strength left, but what strength he did have he forced into sarcastic comebacks. It may make the torment worse, but it still proved to both Morsilme and himself that he wasn't beaten, not yet.

The iron struck him over the head. Bright lights flashed and he was momentarily blinded. Agony ruptured as Morsilme's anger got the better of him. He hammered the iron rod continuously into Erestor's chest, not even stopping when the cracking sound of broken ribs was heard. Erestor's mind when blank with pain and his vision swam. So much pain. He didn't know how much more he could take of this abuse.

Suddenly Morsilme stopped, dropping the rod, its mettle ringing against the stone walls. "Oh, ion nin. Please look at me."

There was no reply.

"Please," Morsilme begged, "I only wish for you to look at me, ion nin. Do this for me, your father, I beg of you."

_How much more of this do I have to endure today?_

…_How much more can I endure?_

"Please."

Erestor closed his eyes. That was the wrong thing to do. Morsilme grabbed his chin and dug his fingers into the delicate skin.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME, ELFLING…do it or I promise your friend will pay."

Erestor complied, looking up at Morsilme's face.

"Good," Morsilme patted the badly bruised cheek. He sighed as his eyes traveled Erestor's battered body sadly. He tisked and shook his head.

"Look what you've made me do."

"…I…?"

"If only you would be a good little elfling."

"…"

"But, no you, have to be bad. Why?"

"Mors–"

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" Morsilme raged as he lay his fists into Erestor with all his might. Suddenly he stopped and his eyes softened lovingly.

"I love you, Erestor," Morsilme spoke softly into Erestor's ear as he combed his fingers through sweaty the raven locks. A shiver went up Erestor's spine. Morsilme laughed.

"Do you love me, ion nin?"

"No."

Morsilme slapped Erestor, "Such a cruel thing to say to your adar."

"You are not my adar."

"No?"

"My adar died the day you came into existence."

A harsh laugh came from between Morsilme's lips. "Maybe, but you are still my son by blood. And you have information I need."

Erestor struggled for breath as his crushed ribs pushed against his lungs. This was a new development. Morsilme hadn't mentioned wanting information before, merely tortured him. He feared what the cruel ellon would demand, though he tried not to let it show.

"I…In…Information?" Erestor stuttered.

"Yes. I need to know Imladris' military statistics, its' layout."

"I would figure… you already… had those."

"Oh?"

"You got… the Captain and I… didn't you?"

"That was outside the city, by the falls. This is to get inside."

"I…" Erestor struggled for air, "inside?"

"Of course."

"You already know how."

"Such a perceptive elfling, aren't we? So like your mother."

"L…leave her out of this!"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Too bad," Morsilme snickered at Erestor's glare, "Alright, it's true, I don't need the information. I already have it."

"Then why the charade? What is there to gain?"

"Gain? Why power, ion nin, power. We shall rule Imladris together, once I own your body and soul again."

"You will not own me again, nor will you gain Imladris."

"Yes," Morsilme continued as if Erestor hadn't spoken, "It's time for Imladris' real master to rule."

"No."

"No? **NO?**" Morsilme pressed down hard on the broken ribs. He snickered as he gazed down at the prone elf. Erestor had brought this upon himself; Erestor was making him do this not him. By resisting Morsilme, denying him answers, he was forcing his hand, so in essence it was Erestor's fault. So helpless, so fragile…he was enjoying this far too much, but he didn't care. Erestor let out an unintentional gasp of pain. Morsilme's eyes narrowed and he pressed down harder.

"See? You're too weak to even endure this little pain. What will you do when I truly get started?"

"I… I w-will never… tell you w-what… you w-want."

"I'm sure you think that now, but soon you will beg – yes, beg – for me to let you tell me and when you do we shall know who your master is."

"Never."

"Never is a long time, ion nin."

Erestor stifled a sob as the ellon tightened his hold on the ruined ribs. He knew from experience that giving voice to his pain only made the pain increase tenfold. Morsilme wanted his son strong, wanted him emotionally detached from everything, and woe if he thought it was otherwise. He'd learned that early on in his childhood.

"String him up!" Morsilme barked at the two men in the corner of the room. His back turned Morsilme didn't see the shiver of fear that went through both men before they complied, but Erestor did.

His feet and hands were untied in short order and he was forcefully hauled upright. He opened his mouth in a silent scream as pain ripped through him, crippling him. He wavered and would have sunk to the ground had the two men not been holding him. Practically dragging him over to the adjacent wall, the men chained his hands in bloody shackles – shackles Erestor knew were stained with his blood. A quick yank and his arms were jerked above his head, his feet barely touching the ground. His mind blacked out for a moment.

"Penneth? Ah, good you're awake now."

_That's a good thing?_

"Now, ion nin, how many archers can I expect at the gate?"

Erestor did not answer.

"How many foot-soldiers?"

Again Erestor did not answer Morsilme.

"You're making this very hard for yourself, Erestor."

Morsilme snapped the whip at Erestor's back when the silence persisted. "A good little elfling would remember to answer their elders. Remember that lesson, penneth?"

Still Erestor said nothing.

"Answer me, how many soldiers?"

Silence reigned in the room for several seconds before Morsilme again let the whip crack against Erestor's back.

_Crack! Crack!_

"I said, answer me!"

"I. Will. Tell. You. Nothing." Erestor spat out through gritted teeth. Never…never would he betray Lord Elrond. Though he distanced himself from the half elf, Erestor still felt respect for him. Elrond had never asked for Erestor's fealty, and yet because he hadn't Erestor had given him it. He'd never asked Erestor to call him 'lord', but still he called him so – not as he called the others, to distance himself farther, but to show respect to the ellon who'd given him a home. He would never betray Imladris or its people.

"Are you so eager for pain?" Morsilme's voice cut into Erestor's inner thoughts. Erestor set his lips in a hard line and glared death at the ellon.

"I suppose you're right," Morsilme purred as he stroked the whip. Erestor refused to answer the bait, refused to give the elf the satisfaction. Morsilme gazed at the torn flesh that was Erestor's back. This was his favorite method of persuasion. He preferred a simple leather whip to the multi-pronged one, or the glass woven one. While effective devises, they were too quick. They bit too deeply, too fast into the victim – too short. Morsilme had found this simple one more to his liking. It only caused severe damage after a long period of time, but still caused an enormous amount of pain. Yes…yes, he truly enjoyed this method above all others.

"We achieve nothing in prolonging this lesson, do we, penneth?"

_Crack!_ Erestor closed his eyes to blot out the image of Morsilme's glee.

_Crack!_ His chained hands closed into a fist to focus his mind elsewhere. Anywhere, but on his back.

_Crack! Crack!_ His back arched in an attempt to avoid the whip, though he knew it was a useless act.

_Crack!_ Sweat gleamed on Erestor's face from the strain of not crying out. His bottom lip bled as he bit down on it to keep the strangled sounds caged in.

_Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!_ There seemed no end to the torment, no end to this hell. Erestor's head bowed against the wall, his limbs limp with pain. Absently he noticed the growing patch of red below him. Blood – his blood, dripping down him onto the floor; his life slipping away inch by inch. Maybe he wouldn't die today – no he doubted it, Morsilme still needed him – but soon, so very soon, he would fade.

_Crack!_ Erestor's mind started to fade, desperate to flee this place. He could feel the gentle hand unconsciousness caressing him. Another hand reached out and roughly turned his face up.

"Still with us, penneth? Penneth?"

Erestor refused to respond. A large cup came into view and Erestor struggled weakly. He knew what was in it. The hand tightened mercilessly. The cup was shoved against his mouth and his head tilted back. Warm liquid flowed into his mouth; he choked as it forced its way down his throat. When more than half the container was empty his head was let go. The liquid wound through his veins, stealing the blessed darkness of unconsciousness away from him. He knew it would be hours before she came back to comfort him.

"Much better. Shall we continue?" Morsilme set aside the blood-spattered whip and took out a sack. Erestor glanced at it. So innocent it look with its plain weaving and coarse ties, but he knew that in Morsilme's hands nothing was ever innocent. He truly didn't wish to know what pain this seemingly innocent sack held within it. Morsilme smirked at Erestor's troubled glance.

"Do you wish to know what is in this, penneth?"

"Not particularly."

"Hmm, still rude," a shake of the head, "Well, that will be remedied shortly."

The ties of the sack were opened and Morsilme grinned wickedly as he gazed in it. Looking at Erestor, he held the sack out to him.

"Guess, Erestor. Guess what I've brought for you, ion nin."

Erestor glowered at the ellon before turning his face away. Morsilme shook with anger and his fist closed on the midnight blue locks, yanking the head back towards him. Cold black eyes met livid ones. Morsilme's voice came out as no more than a whisper.

"I said guess."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Erestor did not answer.

A ruthless grin covered Morsilme's face at the continued defiance. He opened the sack once more and stuck a hand in.

"I suppose you're right, a surprise would be much more exciting, don't you think?"

No answer. The hand came out of the sack and Erestor was hard pressed not to gaze intently at it in an attempt to see what it held. Morsilme chuckled and disappeared from Erestor's vision, standing in front of his wounded and bleeding back. At first nothing happened, only a thick silence, then Erestor heard a feather light sound and suddenly his back erupted in a symphony of agony. His body slammed against the brick wall and his head arched back, his mouth open in a silent scream. A chuckle was heard from behind as Erestor's head came back into contact with the wall.

"Ah, but salt does have such a wonderful use doesn't it?"

Another soft sound and more pain burst upon him. The sack dropped to the floor and two hands roughly worked the bitter salt into his open wounds. Tears trickled down Erestor's face unwillingly and his lips trembled from the effort to not scream, to not put to voice his anguish. Deeper and deeper those callous hands dug the salt in, eagerly creating more pain. From time to time one of the hands lifts away, only to come back with more of the cruel salt. Involuntary tremors twist through the lithe body as it dangles from the shackles. Glee courses through Morsilme as he viciously rubs and kneads more and more salt into the torn flesh; delight that stems from the knowledge that it is he who is causing his son so much pain, so much agony. He feels the sporadic spasms of the muscles and laughs.

All too soon though his victim's body gives out and unconsciousness, that gentle mistress of all, steals his victim away from him. Growling Morsilme grabbed Erestor's face in anger. Now, he'd have to wait until the weakling awoke again before he could continue. Shaking the limp head a few times for good measure Morsilme turned to the men behind him. Barely hidden fear shone in their eyes.

_Good, _fear was his power. Fear he could use.

"Take him away and inform me when he is sufficiently mended," Morsilme ordered his men.

"Yes, my lord."

"Have the other elf tend to him, but make sure he understands that any attempt to escape or harm you will result in more punishment for this one."

"Yes, my lord."

With that Morsilme glided out of the room and marched silently down the passage. The two men shuddered and turned to the unconscious figure hanging from the wall. Blood dripped from everything around him. Unshackling the elf the men each grabbed a limp arm and dragged the elf back to the cell, a trail of blood following behind them. A third man joined the group with a key and a torch. And a fourth carried bandages and salves. As the cell door opened and the torch's light filtered in a head crowned with golden hair rose up to meet them. Blue eyes flashed dangerously as they took in Erestor's unconscious state.

"What have you done to him?"

"Nothing that hasn't already been done before, _elf_."

With that Erestor's body was unceremoniously dropped to the floor where it lay in an uncomfortable manner. A soft moan fell from the unmoving lips. The men snickered and one went even so far as to kick the unresponsive ellon.

"Leave him alone!"

The man laughed at Glorfindel's helpless position and kicked the young ellon again just to spit the older elf. Glorfindel seethed and strained against the chains that bound him the wall. He was a warrior, a protector, it was torture not being able to help, to simply sit and watch. Another man waved the first away from Erestor, which he did begrudgingly, and strode over to Glorfindel. Hunching down to his level the man gazed seriously at him.

"Lord Morsilme has commanded that you be released so that you may tend the elf's wounds."

"How considerate of him."

The man ignored the bait. "Know though that any attempt in escaping or harming any of us will result in more torment for your friend. Do we understand each other?"

"Quite."

"Good."

The man reached up, cautiously inserted the key and turned it, releasing Glorfindel's hands. A moment of rash anger filled Glorfindel and he had to fight the urge to lash out the man in front of him, but one glance at Erestor and the urge deflated instantly. He wouldn't be the reason Erestor suffered more pain. He couldn't. His feet were also unshackled in short order and the bandages and slaves were thrust into his arms. The torch was left in the cell and the door shut loudly as the men retreated. It took many a good second for Glorfindel to muster the strength to crawl over to Erestor. His muscles were cramped from being in a prolonged position and his body was covered with bruises from a few visits from the men. Nothing though compared to what Erestor had seemingly gone through. He gently turned the body over into a more comfortable position.

Glorfindel didn't know where to begin. His tunic had been torn from him and Glorfindel could see the burns, cuts, and bruises that riddled his body. A few irregular lumps on his side proved to be broken – or more accurately mashed – ribs. Glorfindel hissed in sympathy as he gazed at Erestor's back. Morsilme had not been kind in that division either. The skin was ripped and hung in an unsightly manner with salt ground deeply into the wounds. Glorfindel glanced at the bandages and salves he'd been given and hurried to the door, pounding on it.

"What?" an irritated voice asked from the other side.

"I'm going to need more bandages, salves, and plenty of water."

"You get what you've been given, nothing more."

"Then I will be unable to help him."

There was silence, then: "Fine. One minute."

The moment seemed to stretch on forever, though in truth it was mere seconds. The door was opened and a man came in with an arm load of bandages and salves, followed by a man with a large basin of hot water. Both said not a word and left soon. Glorfindel knelt before the prone form and gently bathed the wounds, wrapping the more serious ones. He tentatively washed the salt from Erestor's back and bandaged it along with the ribs. Sitting back on his heels Glorfindel wished there was more he could do for the poor ellon. He moved Erestor and himself closer to the wall and then, leaning against the wall, tenderly held the ellon in his arms. He softly sung an elvish song as he held the comatose form to him, hoping to calm the tortured being even in his sleep.

_I ngil cennin erthiel_

_Ne menel aduial,_

_Ha glingant be vir_

_Siliel moe._

_I ngil cennin firiel_

_Ne menel aduial,_

_And-dur naun i fuin a galad firn_

_Naegriel moe. _

* * *

Elvish Translations

Meleth nin – my love

Ion nin – my son

Adar – father

Penneth – young one

Ellon – elf

Morsilme –dark moonlight

* * *

Glorfindel's song (Twilight and Shadow from ROTK)

I saw a star rise high in the

Evening sky,

It hung like a jewel,

Softly shining.

I saw a star fade in the

Evening sky,

The dark was too deep and so the light died,

Softly pining.

* * *

Huzzahhh, another chapter finished. I hope you all enjoyed it. Torrrturrreee...hehehe...Thanks to all my reviewers, I love getting your feedback. Oh and thank you for helping convince those weird men in white to let me go. *glances nervously over shoulder and leans in to whisper* We don't likes them preciousss, no we doen'ts. Nopt them, and not their nasty jacketsss...Ahh, so many questions, so little time. Will Elrond get there in time? Will Erestor be able to hold out or will he break? Will Glorfindel be able to help Erestor? Hehehe, please review and tell me what you think of this chappie. I love reviews, it inspires me to post earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I own LOTR. Ha, yeah right! Joking aside, I do not own LOTR or it's characters (only Morsilme), nor do I make profit off of this.

Hazzah, I'm aalliivvee! lol. I'm so, so sorry about the long what people. Life and a couple other things got in the way. So, now I'm posting the seventh chapter, I know...finally. It's not beta'd as there were some computer issues on both sides. I'm having trouble with my profile so I hope you guys all get this update. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I will try and get you the 8th chapter soon, I promise. *hides behind chaire* Please don't kill me, if you do you won't find out what happens next.

**Thanks Antigone1Evenstar, Rhelana, Lady Ambreanna, Puppet White, Crimson Cupcake, sokkergurl, and my two newest reviewers HuskyWalker and GoldenEyedDragon8604 (welcome to the family) for your reviews, they keep me wanting to do more. **

* * *

Chapter 7

"Someone is coming."

"I know," Erestor responded softly, his lips barely moving.

Glorfindel glanced sideways at the young ellon seated a few feet away from him. Erestor's torn back was arched against the stone wall and his knees were drawn up to his chest, his arms hugging them close. His long raven locks, which, at present, were released from their strict braids, were draped over his bowed face, hiding his features. He hadn't even been chained to the wall, though Glorfindel knew it wasn't from carelessness. Erestor was in no condition to mount any form of attack. The half-naked ellon, clothed only in his leggings, could barely keep his head up let alone think of escaping.

Looking at him now, Glorfindel could see exactly how young the ellon truly was. Erestor was too young Glorfindel decided; too young to have been placed in this position, too young to have to endure so much – too young and yet so old. Glorfindel closed his eyes momentarily; yes, Erestor was both young and old at the same time. His hands clenched into tight fists. This was all Morsilme's fault, the ellon whose nature better resembled an orc's than an elf's. It was he who had driven Erestor too this point, who had stolen the childhood innocence that should have been his. If he ever got his hands on the evil ellon he'd…he'd…well it wouldn't be pleasant – very decidedly unpleasant.

The cell door opened, its hinges squeaking loudly in complaint. Glorfindel quickly looked to see who it was. Erestor didn't even bother to move. There was a long pause in which no one said anything. Morsilme crossed his arms and stared at the two, smiling that condescending smile. Things were working out perfectly. Erestor merely sat on the floor, refusing to look up. Glorfindel glared steel at the ellon who had passed through the doorway. His fists shook with the effort to not race over and kill the ellon. He'd been left unchained as well, so he could better assist Erestor, but had been reminded that any retaliation would result in Erestor being punished.

"What do you want, Morsilme?" Erestor murmured, his voice, though soft, cutting through the thick silence. Glorfindel blinked. He remembered quite clearly that Morsilme had told Erestor to call him **adar**. Why the malicious elf would want that he had yet to discern, but it was beyond a doubt that he'd requested the familiar title. Morsilme was an unstable entity and Glorfindel worried about the consequences of this act of defiance. Morsilme chuckled. The elfling was still defiant. Good, that would make what he planned next all the more enjoyable.

"All in good time, ion nin, but first…" Morsilme walked over to Glorfindel, "How is your patient faring this night, Captain?"

The golden warrior visibly shook with anger. The ellon could already see how Erestor was faring. Morsilme grinned and looked down on the tall ellon. Unlike Erestor who'd had years of practice hiding his emotions, this one wore his expressions and feelings on his sleeve. It was amusing tormenting this elf, amusing to watch his incensed rage. It was quite quaint really.

"I asked you a question, Captain. I expect an answer."

"I thought you were being facetious."

"Sarcasm? I thought you knew better, mellon nin."

"Don't. You. Dare. Call. Me. That!"

"Call you what? Mellon?"

Glorfindel refused to answer that and Morsilme laughed the harder at his attempt of defiance. Nothing could ruin this night, nothing.

"And you answer not. Must we do this? It is quite tedious."

"I would have thought you enjoyed a challenge."

"Indeed I do, but I also demand a certain amount of respect. You understand."

"No."

"No?" Morsilme's voice now tinged with a bit of venom. Erestor's head tilted sideways in a barely discernable motion and worry flashed in his dark eyes.

"You do not, nor will you ever, deserve my respect."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Morsilme exploded as he strode closer, "I am lord here and you will show me the proper respect due."

"No."

"Make no mistake, Captain, you will regret this act."

"I highly doubt that."

"YOU…" Morsilme raised his hand to strike the ellon, who met his frenzied glare unflinchingly.

"Stop," a quiet voice demanded, surprising all in the cell. Morsilme lowered his hand and slowly turned towards Erestor. His eyes narrowed into slits and his breathing became shallow. He'd promised himself that nothing would ruin this night, but he could not – nay would not – allow such insolence to go unpunished.

"I did not give you permission to speak, elfling."

"Do not dare touch him," Erestor continued despite the obvious warning in Morsilme's tone.

Erestor rose from his fetal position, using his hands against the wall to help support him. Glorfindel noted that those same hands were trembling, but whether this came from fear or fatigue he did not know, maybe it was both. Morsilme stormed over and grabbed the ellon's right arm in a crushing grip. His left hand came down and viciously slapped Erestor's face from side to side. Glorfindel rushed to his feet, intent on stopping the injustice, but two swords blocked his path and he was curtly reminded that anything he did would be used against the younger elf. He froze in place, anger seething through him. Erestor did not struggle, though blood began to run freely down his face in thin trickles from various small cuts. Morsilme let go of the arm and circled Erestor several times, assessing him. Erestor wavered on his feet, but otherwise did not move, though Glorfindel could see he wished to. After what seemed an eternity Morsilme stopped in front of Erestor and grinned widely. Glorfindel tensed, expecting the worst and promising himself he would not let it happen, not even the swords would stop him.

"Bring them," Morsilme commanded suddenly and then he disappeared through the door in a swirl of velvet clothing.

The men quickly circled the two ellons. Two of them grabbed hold of Erestor by the elbows, propelling him out, while the rest circled around Glorfindel. He was prodded by the steeled tip of a sword; the act was pointless though, as he was already following the men holding Erestor, intent on seeing that they did nothing to the ellon. They were herded down a long hallway and up two flights of stairs, or rather Glorfindel was herded and Erestor was dragged. At the top of the second flight of stairs they turned left and marched down a much brighter lit hallway. Unnecessary velvet black curtains hung from various places on the wall and a blood red carpet lined the floor. Different animal heads nailed to wooden planks also hung on the walls, finishing the hallway's macabre decorum. Glorfindel subdued a shiver as he marched down the passage. They stopped at the sixth door down and were shoved in. Glorfindel stumbled slightly at the rough treatment but had to turn quickly and catch Erestor as the men thrust him forward. Erestor didn't make a move to free himself from Glorfindel's support and that alone told Glorfindel how far gone Erestor actually was. A chuckle interrupted the silence and both ellons glanced over to see Morsilme hovering at the door. Erestor straightened and tried to remove himself from Glorfindel's much needed support. Glorfindel let him, though he kept himself close incase Erestor's body decided to fail on him.

"Such a touching sight."

The two ellons were silent as Morsilme sauntered in, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I suppose you wish to know why I let you out."

Not particularly, but I'm sure you will tell us anyway, Glorfindel mused silently to himself.

Morsilme's eyes glinted dangerously with ill-concealed glee. Something was wrong with this situation, Glorfindel knew it. Granted nothing involving Morsilme ever resulted in any good towards anyone other than himself, but this situation seemed even darker. Glorfindel couldn't place the feeling, but he knew something was amiss. He automatically stepped closer to Erestor his protective warrior instincts getting the better of him. Morsilme chuckled at the ellon's protecting nature. Let him try and protect Erestor from this!

"I suppose we should not draw this out more than it needs to be," Morsilme paused dramatically, "There's someone here to see you, Erestor."

Erestor gazed at Morsilme through pain glazed eyes, the worry evident. _Who wished to see him?_ Morsilme snickered and reached out the doorway.

"I win," Morsilme stated. His hand clasped onto something and with a jerk he brought the person forth into the dimly lit room.

Time seemed to slow to Erestor. He watched in horror as an older elleth was dragged forth. His hearted pounded painfully against his chest and filled his ears till there was nothing else he could hear. His vision sharpened and he could see every detail of her. His heart felt like it was contracting. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he could barely think. The only thought that did come to mind was a whispered no.

This wasn't supposed to happen! He had thought she had escaped. He thought she had gotten away. She was supposed to have! She was supposed to have gone on with her life, forever free of Morsilme. She was supposed to be happy. No, no, no…**NO**! Why? Why now of all times? No! Please, IIuvatar, no. He couldn't go through this again. Not again!

"No," Erestor whispered, mindless of the fact that he'd spoken his terror out loud, as he fell to his knees.

Morsilme sneered. Now there would be no resistance on the elfling's part. He had won.

Erestor didn't notice Morsilme's triumphant gaze on him, he didn't notice the bruises forming on his knees as he knelt on the hard stone floor; he only had eyes for the elleth in front of him. She was so thin and tired looking. The love for him was still in her eyes, but that was all there was in them. Gone was the spark of life from her eyes, gone was the defiant attitude of before, gone was the elleth he had known and cared for. Morsilme had done what Erestor had prayed he would never do. He had captured her. Erestor didn't know how – and he honestly did not care how – but Morsilme had broken her. He had done it and now Erestor didn't know what to do. Before him was displayed the crushed form of what had been, a shell. In that moment the walls he had so carefully built around his heart shattered. He couldn't win, not this time. Tears sprang to his eyes, but he held them back. He must be strong, strong for her if not for himself.

Glorfindel watched in horror as Morsilme dragged out a dark haired elleth. _Who was she? Why had Morsilme said he had won?_ Erestor's breath hitched and Glorfindel turned to him in worry. Erestor's eyes were wide and his whole body stiff. His breathes were coming out in short insufficient gasps. His hands were trembling. A whispered _no_ came out of his lips and then he collapsed on his knees, horror openly written on his features. Glorfindel whirled on Morsilme.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"

"I? I have merely given him a gift."

"Gift?" Glorfindel scoffed.

"Yes. Isn't that right, penneth?"

Erestor remained frozen on the floor, his gaze never wavering from the elleth for a moment. Morsilme tisked and shook his head sadly.

"Now, Erestor, is this any way to greet your nanath?"

Glorfindel had a retort ready on his lips and it almost came out when the magnitude of Morsilme's statement hit him. _Nanath? This was Erestor's nanath?_ _His_…no! This was wrong! _How could this be happening? What had Erestor done that deserved such wicked and untold punishment from the Valar?_ Glorfindel's hands clenched tightly as he eyed Morsilme with anger.

"Haven't you done enough?" Glorfindel seethed. Morsilme ignored him, instead focusing on the bowed ellon.

"What? No greetings for your nanath, Erestor?"

Erestor did not answer.

"She will be hurt. Won't you, Celeb-dulin, meleth nin?"

"Hurt?" Erestor repeated listlessly, but then his eyes snapped up angrily and his voice rose, "Hurt! She is already hurting and you are the one who has done this, not I!"

Erestor stood, his body rigid in fury, his usually ambiguous eyes frightening. Despite the wounds and pale skin, Erestor truly looked dangerous as he stood there. Glorfindel stepped back from Erestor in surprise. Never in all his years with the young ellon had he ever known Erestor to raise his voice. Hiss or snap at someone, yes, outright yell at them, no. This was a side of Erestor he had never seen before; the darker side of his already dark side.

"Careful how you speak to me, ion nin," Morsilme said ominously. Celeb-dulin visibly flinched away from him as he spoke. Morsilme laughed and drew her closer. Instead of fighting harder, as Glorfindel had expected her to, Celeb-dulin simply went limp in Morsilme's arms, her face void of expression, much like Erestor's normally was. Glorfindel stepped forward, intent on stopping Morsilme.

"Stay out of this, Captain! This is a family matter," Morsilme hissed. Glorfindel stopped reluctantly. Morsilme kissed the elleth in his arms.

"Do not touch her!"

"Did you not hear me, ion nin?" Morsilme asked, kissing Celeb-dulin again, "I thought I said to speak better towards me."

Erestor's hands clenched into fists, his eyes flashed, and his whole body shook. Morsilme chuckled. Slowly Erestor's hands loosened and then fell limp at his sides. He took in a deep breath and then let it out gradually. His face became void of all expression. He went down on one knee and bowed before Morsilme.

"Hir nin, please grant me one request."

Glorfindel felt as though someone had slapped him. Had Erestor truly just called this monster hir nin? No, Morsilme could not win!

"Hir nin? Hmmm, yes, hir nin, I like that. You shall call me hir nin from now on, instead of adar, until such time as you have learned proper respect for me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Hir nin."

"What is it you would ask of your lord?"

"Please release my nanath to me, hir nin."

Why? I think she is enjoying herself." Morsilme kissed the motionless form of Celeb-dulin on the lips, "I know I am."

Erestor clenched his hands for a brief moment before letting them go again.

"Please, hir nin."

"Very well, seeing as you have asked so properly, I will grant this request. However, I am merely loaning her to you, keep that in mind, avari."

"Gen hannon, hir nin."

"Good. Here, take her! I will return in a few hours."

Morsilme thrust the elleth towards Erestor, who hastily getting to his feet, caught her. Morsilme merely turned on his heel and marched out the door.

Glorfindel waited until he was sure Morsilme was out of hearing range before he turned to Erestor. The young ellon was kneeling on the floor again, holding his nanath gently in his arms. His shoulders shook from an effort to keep in, what Glorfindel thought would be, heart wrenching sobs. Glorfindel was almost sure that he could hear Erestor murmuring no over and over to himself softly. Celeb-dulin lay cradled in his arms. They both looked so broken.

"Erestor?" Glorfindel whispered as he knelt next to the pair. Erestor turned curtly towards him and for a moment Glorfindel thought he would strike out at him before the anger dissipated.

"E…Erestor?" a faint voice asked. Erestor turned back to his nanath.

"Yes, nanath?"

"Ion nin, why? You know he will…"

"I had to, nanath. I could not…could not let him harm you more, not when I had the power to stop it."

A smile ghosted across Celeb-dulin's paled lips and she reached up to run her fingers through the tangled mess of Erestor's hair. Unconsciously, Erestor leaned into her touch. How long had it been since the ellon had last seen his nanath Glorfindel wondered.

"So strong, ion nin, you are so strong. You have had to bear so much, and at such a young age. It should have been I that protected you. I am sorry I am so weak."

"No, nanath!" Erestor interrupted, "No, do not ever think that…it was you that made me realize Morsilme for what he was. It was you who made sure I was nothing like him."

"Yet all that means nothing now, does it? We have lost."

Erestor turned to Glorfindel again, his eyes beseeching the older ellon to do something – anything – to help them. He didn't care about his pride anymore; his mother was his only concern. Glorfindel gazed steadily back into those pleading eyes. He reached out and clasped Erestor's shoulder.

"We will get out of this," Glorfindel state firmly, never breaking eye contact.

"All of us," he said this pointedly to Celeb-dulin.

"How?"

"I…I do not know," Glorfindel turned back to Erestor, "Are there no exits, secret from even Morsilme?"

"I do not know. He would know of the one I used before. Nanath?"

Celeb-dulin took a breath and seemed to organize her thoughts before she replied.

"It is of no use. He will catch us."

"We must try!' Glorfindel insisted. Erestor squeezed her hand pleadingly. She sighed and gave him another ghost of a smile.

"Which did you take, Erestor?"

"The one in the upper chambers."

"Good. I was afraid you had taken the same one as I."

"Why would that matter?" Glorfindel queried.

"I told Morsilme I took the same one as Erestor. That was a lie, or at least at the time I hoped it was."

"Which did you take nanath?"

Celeb-dulin glanced about and then lowered her voice even more: "The one in this very room."

Erestor's eyes widened a fraction.

"There is one in this room? Where?"

Celeb-dulin placed a thin finger on his lips and he silenced at once. She glanced about the room again and then pointedly looked to Glorfindel. Erestor looked at them both and then leaned closer to her. Glorfindel barely heard the words spoken, but they made his heart swell with pride.

"I trust him."

Celeb-dulin stared at Glorfindel for a moment more before letting out a breath he hadn't known she was holding.

"That is good to hear. Are the guards far away?"

Glorfindel got up and snuck to the door. He peeked out. There were four guards, but they were some ways away and covertly conversing with each other. He looked back at Celeb-dulin.

"They are far enough."

"Good. It is below the desk."

Erestor nodded to Glorfindel, who moved over to the desk on the right side.

"Do you see the brick with a scratch in the form of a hand?"

Glorfindel looked about and then nodded.

"Good," Celeb-dulin drew a raspy breath, "Now count five down and seven over. Then push in."

Glorfindel did so and the wall indented and opened to a small hole, just big enough for him to stand in, with a creak. A waft of century old dust and smut blew into his face. He wrinkled his nose and turned away quickly.

"Here?"

"Yes. It leads under the castle to a path a few miles away."

"Then let us go, before Morsilme returns."

"He will catch us, ion nin."

"No. He. Will. Not," Erestor replied firmly as he laid her against the wall and drew Glorfindel aside some feet, blocking Celeb-dulin's view of him.

"I want you to take my nanath with you into the tunnel and get to hir Elrond."

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed and he lowered his voice to match Erestor's almost none existent one.

"And where will you be?"

"Distracting Morsilme. If we split into two groups Morsilme will follow the one with me in it."

"Erestor, no, he will ki–" Glorfindel began, but Erestor put a hand up, silencing, his eyes pleading.

"No, he will not dare kill me, he needs me."

"Please, Glorfindel," now Glorfindel knew he was pleading – Erestor had never used his first name, ever – "Get my nanath out. You can bring hir Elrond back to get me."

Glorfindel stared at him hard for some minutes, holding his gaze unwaveringly.

"Alright, I will, but you had better be careful."

"I will," Erestor said as he stooped to his nanath, "Nanath? Hir Glorfindel is going to get you out of here."

"N…no, you m-mu..."

"Do not worry, nanath, I will come later. For now please go with hir Glorfindel."

Celeb-dulin glared at Erestor for a few moments before allowing Glorfindel to drape one of her arms over his shoulder. He drew them both up and, after looking at Erestor again, disappeared through the wall. The secret door closed behind them silently. Erestor waited a few minutes before he darted out of the room. The men on guard jerked in surprise as a dark figured blurred past them and down the hallway. One of them had enough recollection to shout out an alarm. Soon the bell was ringing, alerting all within to the escape.

Erestor did not heed the shout, nor did he heed the bell's loud call, he merely focused on his task. He was not trying to escape, he was trying to distract. He only needed to distract Morsilme long enough so that Glorfindel and his nanath could escape. He did not care if Glorfindel did not bring help – not that he doubted the elf would do so for a moment, he merely did not care – he did not care that he would most likely be caught and punished – that was a forgone conclusion in his mind. The only thing Erestor cared was that Celeb-dulin and Glorfindel got away, far away.

He flew down the dimly lit hallways, skillfully twisting around soldiers and skirting past swords and spears, only stopping when he reached the inner meeting room. There he paused and turned to meet the soldiers rushing him. He saw the soldiers come, but their movements seemed sluggish and inept to his trained body. He dodged a jab from one young soldier, grabbed his shoulder, vaulted over him, and threw him several meters across the floor. He then turned to the next soldier, seized his spear and then kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious. Never in all their lives had Morsilme's men seen such skill in one who seemed so young to them. His numerous wounds seemed to hinder him not; in fact they only seemed to fuel him on. Backing away from the now stilled form, the men looked to each other. _How were they to defeat someone such as this?_ Hard claps from the left side of the room drew all eyes. Morsilme stood at the doorway, his eyes sparkling and his hands clapping slowly. He grinned and strode in.

"Very well done, but surely you knew that such an attempt would be useless."

"I did."

"Indeed, than what, may I ask, was the purpose of this?"

"You may ask."

"But you will not answer?"

"Yes."

"I thought we had come to an understanding, avari," Morsilme voiced icily, "or have you forgotten your nanath?"

"Nay, I have not forgotten."

"Then why…ah, she and the other have escaped."

Erestor did not answer, yet his eyes spoke volumes. Morsilme laughed and signaled the men to restrain Erestor. Erestor did not struggle or put up any fight. He had done what he had set out to accomplish.

"It matters not, I have you and soon I will rule Imladris with you at my side."

"Never."

Morsilme turned back to him and smiled dangerously.

"Never is a long time, avari."

~ / ~ / ~ /

"Hir nin, hir nin!"

Elrond's head jerked up from the maps he had been pouring over at the sound of the urgent call. He had, after some nights, realized who might have taken Erestor and Glorfindel. There was one person who knew Erestor well enough to have caught him unawares. This person could also have caught Glorfindel as well; he was master at the art of capture. Elrond only hoped his conclusions were wrong, for this was the last person on middle-earth Erestor needed to have him.

"Hir nin!" an elf, Elrond recognized him as one of the newest members of the messenger guild, flew into the room.

"Yes?"

"Hir nin, hir Glorfindel is at the gates!"

Elrond stood quickly and went out of the room, remembering just in time to thank the ellon for the message. He practically flew down the hallways and stairs and out the main door. Some healers were already there surrounding Glorfindel and an older elleth. Relief flooded him as Elrond knelt next his friend and touched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Glorfindel?"

The taller ellon seemed to distracted to notice anything. Instantly the healer in Elrond responded and he looked over his friend. He was in a state of shock, that much was certain. He seemed to have lost some weight, but other than that he seemed physically fine, but Elrond wondered as to the mental damage that had been done. He glanced about and noted for the first time that he could not see Erestor in the crowd. Worry began to eat away at him again.

"Glorfindel? Mellon nin?" Elrond tried again, gently shaking the other on the arm. Glorfindel blinked and seemed to notice Elrond for the first time.

"Glor, were is he?" There was no need to specify who 'he' was, they both knew.

"Morsilme has him."

Elrond drew in a sharp breath. So it was as he suspected; he had prayed it would not be. Glorfindel turned to Elrond and grasped by the shoulders, his eyes pleading.

"Elrond we must go save him."

"And we will, but first we must gather the soldiers together.

"I will do so now."

"Glor, you are in no condition…"

"Try and stop me," Glorfindel growled as he stood. Elrond stood as well and placed a hand on the irate ellon's arm.

"Who is the elleth?"

Glorfindel's eyes softened at this and he glanced at the crumpled form of Celeb-dulin.

"Erestor's nanath, Celeb-dulin. Please see to her, mellon nin."

Elrond nodded and then clasped Glorfindel's shoulder before he left. Glorfindel turned slightly towards him.

"We will find him, mellon nin. I promise."

"I have no doubt we will," Glorfindel replied and then added softly to himself, "I just worry whether or not he will be living when we do."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

Adar- father

Avari- slave (I think, please correct me if I'm wrong)

Gen Hannan- I thank you (very formal thanks)

Ellon- male elf

Elleth- female elf

Hir nin- my lord

Ion nin- my son

Meleth nin- my love

Mellon- friend

Nanath- mother

Penneth- young one

Celeb-dulin- silver nightingale

Morsilme- dark moonlight


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ***sighs* I will never own LOTR or the characters, or the world, or the people, or make any profit, or ANYTHING! Waaaaa! lol. Ok, the rant is over. ;)

Yess, the eighth chappie is finally here. See, it didn't take as long as the last one (though I'll admit it was a while). I keep my word/promises! *does anime thumbs up* Anyhow, I'm working real hard on the ninth, but I'm not sure when it'll come out. Hopefully as soon as this one did, but I'm unsure as i'm giving up the internet for Lent (except for Sundays), so it might take a while. *backs away slowly* I'm just forwarning you is all.

**Also a special thanks to my regular reviewers, Rhelana, Antigone1Evenstar, Crimson Cupcake, and White Puppet for the reviews (you guys are the greatest!) Also a warm welcome and thanks to Odd23 and Brainiac5 (hope you survive to the end...lol..jk).**

**

* * *

**

"Chain that traitor to the wall!" Morsilme snarled as he marched over to the opposite wall and pulled off the multiple leather strapped whip that hung on a peg there. The men were quick to obey and soon Erestor was hanging helpless against the granite wall, his still healing back exposed to the irate ellon behind him. Morsilme snapped the whip a few times and Erestor tried to focus on keeping his breathing calm. He could not break, he could not…No, he would not!

"You brought this on yourself, muil," Morsilme's snide remark came before he lay into Erestor.

_Crack! Crack!_

"You should not have gone against me!"

_Crack! _

"You know how it upsets me!"

_Crack!_

"Yes, upsets me greatly!"

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

"Have you nothing to say for yourself? Nothing at all?"

_Crack!_

"Come now, you must have something to say, penneth."

Crack!

"I said say something! You owe your master an apology!"

_Crack! Crack!_

Erestor pressed his lips together until they were no more than a thin line. He would not dignify Morsilme with an answer, Morsilme did not really want one as it was; he merely wanted an admission that he had won.

_Crack! Crack! _

"It is always wise to answer your master when he asks something of you."

Still, Erestor refused to answer, even as the whip cut deeper and deeper into his already abused flesh. Erestor closed his eyes tightly and prayed that the others were far away by now. He did not blame them for his predicament. No, it was not their fault; he had chosen this path when he had decided to distract Morsilme long enough for Glorfindel and his mother to escape. Though, he did wonder why fate had so deemed it that he would have a father such as Morsilme, deemed it necessary to let him have a horror filled childhood. _Why?_ He often wondered. _What had he ever done to deserve it?_

Morsilme was relentless in his anger and by the time he so deemed the whipping done Erestor was barely conscious. Morsilme hung the bloodied whip back up on the peg and inspected his master piece. A sadistic smile crept over his face and he nodded to the guards on the other side of the room. The men unlocked the chains that held Erestor's wrists and held him bodily up by his upper arms.

"Come, I have the perfect place to put this traitor," Morsilme stated as he waved the men to follow him out the cell. They went down a series of passages before stopping at a tiny cell.

On first glance the room seemed common placed; four granite walls, no windows, and two large torches on opposite sides of one another, a typical, if albeit clean, cell. The second glance was what revealed the secret terror of this particular cell. In the middle of the floor was a large iron ring; if one were to pull on that ring the iron door it was attached to would open and a rectangular pit would be revealed, large enough to fit a single body into.

Though still only half-unconscious, Erestor immediately recognized the cell and its partner. He struggled weakly against the men that held him. Morsilme grinned.

"Ah, I see you remember this little room, muil nin," he purred, "Good."

He turned to the guards holding Erestor. "Open it and put him in."

"I-in, my lord?" one stammered, instantly sorry he had even opened his mouth as Morsilme's vindictive eyes turned on him.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that, human?"

"No! No, of course not! I apologize, my lord."

"Then get on with it!"

"Y-yes, my lord," the man spluttered as he stumbled over to the iron ring and pulled the door open. Without further ceremony, Erestor was dragged over and manhandled in.

"Ah, just as it should be, you looking up at me," Morsilme smirked down, even as Erestor sent a halfhearted glare back up, "Perhaps you will see reason after spending some time in this."

The door was closed and locked. Muffled footsteps and another thump told Erestor that Morsilme and his men had left, and Erestor left alone in the darkness.

Yes, now that Morsilme was gone and no one was watching him, Erestor could admit it. He was afraid, but not for the reasons most would believe. It was not the darkness that made his body tremble and his breath hitch; heavens knew he had stayed up more nights than he could recall doing paperwork, so the darkness was a constant companion of his. No, it was not the darkness. It was not the tight space, though that was a discomfort to be sure. Imladris was a haven for all, so one had to get used to having many people around and little to no room most of the time. No, what really frightened him was the silence that came from being alone, silence that brought with it the knowledge that no friendly person was here with him, no voice to fill the silent void for him. Oh yes, Erestor knew he pushed people away, there was a reason many called him the 'Wraith of Imladris'. Morsilme had planted the seed of distrust so far into him it was almost an unconscious act to push others away. Yet even though he pushed, he always had the knowledge that some elves would push back, elves such as lord Elrond and lady Celebrian, and even lord Glorfindel. It was true, they had somehow, Erestor had yet to figure out exactly how, gotten past his outer defenses. They were annoyingly friendly, and in Glorfindel's case somewhat smothering, but they were a constant that Erestor had not realized he needed until a century ago. He needed Elrond's occasional wisdom, he needed Celebrian's weekly, calming talks, and he needed, though he was loathed to admit it, Glorfindel's daily pestering. He needed the noise of other people and the comfort that noise brought with it.

That was the one thing Erestor had always hated about Morsilme's treatment of him, he was never allowed any show of emotions, be it a twitch of a smile or a groan. No emotions, no sounds, unless it was to acquiesce to a demand. Those were the rules and Erestor had learned to abide by them, though he hated each and every one of them, hated every second of the slavery. He truly was his mother's son in that respect. She had installed in him the morals and values that helped him stay away from the dark path Morsilme had planned for him. He would always be grateful for the gift she had given him in teaching those lessons. Lessons that showed how treating others with kindness was not a weakness, how showing emotions did not mean leaving oneself open to betrayal every time, lessons that had made Erestor who he was today. Of course Morsilme had still had a hand in molding him, in teaching him some of his own lesson, but deep down his mother's lessons were what truly stuck with the ellon. He remembered well the first time he had shown emotion in Imladris.

(**_Flashback_**)

_"What do you think, Erestor?" Celebrian's calm voice asked as it gently broke through his concentration. Erestor glanced up from the three paged report he had been pondering over and focused on the drawing the Lady of Imladris was holding up. _

_Accurately depicted on it was a scene of Elladan and Elrohir in the middle of pulling one of their famous pranks. It showed Elladan distracting the poor ellon to which the prank was being pulled upon with some wild tale; while Elrohir was hidden in the nearby tree with a half turned can of paint. What the drawing showed though was that, evidently, Elrohir had miscalculated the location of the ellon to be pranked and that the paint was actually merrily making its way down to the top of his brother's head, instead of the intended targets. _

_The drawing was so apropos that Erestor couldn't help the soft laugh that burst from his lips. In retrospect, Erestor wouldn't be able to tell if it was the actual picture, the calming effect Celebrian had on him, or both, that made him lose control of the tight reins he had on his emotions. The instant the laugh was out though it was cut short and a look of muted horror stole across his face instead. Erestor's whole body tensed in anticipation of a punishment as he ducked his head. He opened his mouth to apologize for his misdemeanor, but then closed it as no appropriate one came to mind. A short silence followed before a rustling sound was heard that told that Celebrian was getting more comfortable in her chair. Erestor dared to peer up. The lady was looking back at her drawing with a skeptical eye. She glanced over at Erestor and their eyes held each other for a moment._

"_You should laugh more," she announced in her quiet way, "It makes your face open up nicely."_

_Erestor said nothing and Celebrian said nothing more either. Each went back to their respective works. _

_(**End Flashback**)_

A tiny smile graced Erestor's face at the old memory, even as yet another spasm of pain racked through his tortured body. The Lady Celebrian had always known how best to get emotions out of him. She was the most accepting person he had ever known. Even after finding out who his father was she had still accepted him, saying that he was not his father. Another smile flew across Erestor face, but this one was cold and more a grimace than a smile. If only she could see him now. _Would she be proud? Or would she desert him like everyone else?_ That was the truth, was it not? He was alone, just as he had always been. Yes, his mother had been there, had taught him, but she had also left him – too soon, she had left too soon. Yes, she deserved to be free from this mad ellon, but a part of Erestor had always resented the fact that she had never come back for him, had never rescued him from the nightmare she had escaped. Alone, he was so very alone. Slowly, an icy chill settled on Erestor, working its way to his very soul. He was alone.

~ / ~ / ~ /

"Captain? Captain Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel cringed as the loud words seemed to echo across the forest. He turned abruptly about and stalked over to the searching ellon, grabbing him roughly by the arm.

"Silence, soldier," he hissed out, "Do you want the entire forest to know we are here."

The young ellon colored under the reprimand. This was his first time out pass the borders of Imladris. Disappointing the captain, or giving away their position was not how he planned on distinguishing himself.

"I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again."

Glorfindel's eyes softened and he let go of the ellon. "No, it is I who should apologize. You were not making that much noise. Just…try and remember to keep it down, no?"

The hopeful smile that light up on the elf's face was enough to tell Glorfindel that he had done right. He waved the ellon away and turned his attention back towards the dark fortress before them.

"Tense are we, mellon nin?"

"You would be if you had spent two weeks in that ellon's claws!" Glorfindel snapped before he could stop himself. He sighed softly.

"I apologize, Gondien (rock), I just…What if we are too late? I promised him I would be back."

Gondien gripped his friend's shoulder firmly. "We will get your friend back, Glor."

Glorfindel was briefly reminded of Thenidiel's, his meleth's, encouragements.

_(**Flashbac**k)_

"_Glorfindel, you need to stop and rest. You are driving yourself to exhaustion."_

"_I cannot, I promised him."_

_A hand rested itself on his arm gently, stopping his aggressive preparations. Begrudgingly Glorfindel let himself be led to a nearby chair by his mate, a small smile on his lips; only she could do this to him. However, when she set a bowl of hot soup in his hands he began to protest again._

"_Thenidiel, I don't have time for this. I need to –"_

"_Shh, I know, meleth nin, I know," Thenidiel cut in, placing a finger in his lips, "He is your friend and you feel responsible for his safety. However you will accomplish nothing if you do not rest and replenish your strength. So stop being foolish and drink this soup!"_

_Glorfindel smiled and sipped. _

"_Do not worry, meleth nin, we will get your friend back."_

_(**End Flashback**)_

"I promise you we will."

Glorfindel gave his friend for many centuries a thankful smile. "Le hannon, mellon nin, le hannon."

Gondien nodded.

"Now what have the scouts reported?"

"The east seems to be the most heavily guarded, but I think that it might just be a ruse. I have checked the south and believe it to be the most guarded section. The west is up against the cliff and has very few men patrolling it, I would suggest a few archers carefully positioned there."

"And the west end?"

"It is the same as the east, a ruse."

"Very well, I want Battalion One to attack the east end and Two at the west, while Three and Four are to be at the south, as it is the more heavily guarded. Have Division Five hold back until the second wave and have Six go up to the cliffs, as most of our archers are in that division, but make sure we have an ample supply of archers with us in the front."

"Yes, sir!" Gondien complied and disappeared to convey to orders to each captain. Soon every division was in place and Glorfindel gave the signal to proceed. The elves crept forward slowly, their footsteps barely a whisper in the breeze. As they drew nearer, Glorfindel could hear some of the men on the wall conversing.

"It's a shame really," one said, "I feel sorry for the elf."

"Hush, Jonnathan!" one of the others answered and the men glanced about fearfully before glaring at the man, Jonnathan. Said culprit blushed and then shrugged.

"What? We are all thinking it."

"Even so, do you want Morsilme to hear you?"

"You'll end up like the elf, in a tomb."

At the word 'tomb' Glorfindel's anger rose tenfold. Morsilme had entombed Erestor? Had he killed him, or just buried him alive? Without further thought, Glorfindel signaled to the division with him and they landed by the men without a sound. Surprised at having twenty odd elves around them, the men did no more than blink. Glorfindel had his sword to a man's neck before he could recover.

"If I were you, human, I would be very still right now."

The man nodded slowly, careful of the steel that lay against his jugular. All around them men were either being taken by surprise or swiftly slain. Soon, the outer defenses were nothing but a memory. Glorfindel turned his attention to the huddled group of men that had survived, among them he quickly noticed the one whom the others had called Jonnathan.

"You," he said, pointing at Jonnathan, "Come here."

"Y-yes, sir?" Jonnathan stuttered.

"How many men will we find inside?"

"N-not m-many, sir, most were stationed outside. M-Morsilme didn't like us being very near him."

"Alright, I also overheard you say you knew where the captive was being held, did I not?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"It would be advisable for you to tell me where he is."

"H-he's –"

"Jonnathan, don't!" one of the other captive's interrupted, "When Morsilme finds out what you told him already, you will be lucky if he kills you!"

Glorfindel glared at the speaker. "If I do not find out where my friend is being held there will be consequences."

"Morsilme –"

"Morsilme had better pray I find Erestor alive, otherwise when he and I meet he will die."

There was silence and then, "He is being kept in the lower cell. I can take you there."

"Erin!"

"I have no love for Morsilme, the only reason I ever served him was to save my family. I suspect most of you did so under similar situations. I cannot, no I will not stand by and watch this anymore!"

Erin stood and marched over to Glorfindel, heedless of the many arrows and swords aimed at his person.

"I will help you, my lord."

"Lead me to him, Erin," Glorfindel commanded, firmly placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Erin acquiesced and soon they were down in the dungeon passages. However, fate it seemed wanted to deal one last bad hand before relinquishing her hold on them. As they turned a corner they saw Morsilme waiting for them, sword at the ready.

"Ah, I see you have found yourself a traitor," Morsilme sneered as he gazed at the man through narrowed eyes, "I will deal with you later, human."

"Give up, Morsilme!" Glorfindel demanded, "You have lost, your men have already surrendered."

"Yes, they have, haven't they? The cowards, but, as we both know, the war is not won with just one battle."

"Then let you and I end it here and now."

"I thought you would never ask."

"Erin?" Glorfindel said, his eyes never leaving Morsilme, "Take the others and show them to Erestor. I will deal with this."

As the others disappeared down a passageway and around a corner, Glorfindel drew his sword out and stepped closer to Morsilme. Morsilme's smile seemed to deepen at the threat. Ah, how he remembered this one; emotions worn on his sleeve, if he remembered correctly. He would delight in taking this one's life from him, but first he would toy with him, make him regret his decision to fight back.

"So, you think you can deal with me, do you, Captain?"

"Yes."

Morsilme laughed, or rather barked, before he retorted, "And what makes you so sure now? Why not before?"

Glorfindel was silent, though his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You could have saved Erestor much pain."

Glorfindel did not answer the bait; he merely tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. Both ellons circled each other, unconsciously getting closer, looking for openings, weaknesses. Morsilme feinted to the right and then lunged forward, but Glorfindel was ready and instead of Morsilme's sword slicing his stomach it met with his blade. The metallic clash of the swords could be heard up and down the passageway as the two masters battled each other. Unbeknownst to either ellon, their battle was being watched. Teknion's eyes widened as he continued to watch the ensuing fight. Their moves were so precise, nothing was wasted or overdone. Even he, a human, knew this was not a battle to impress, or amuse, this was a battle where only one could win. It was beautiful in its own deadly way, the graceful yet lethal moves of both ellon almost hypnotic. Then first blood was drawn by Morsilme as he sliced deeply into Glorfindel's upper shoulder. If possible, Teknion's eyes broadened further. The golden ellon didn't seem to even notice the red stain that was quickly spreading down his sleeve, nor the crimson drops that dripped off his hand; the warrior merely tightened his grip on his sword and charged forward again.

"My, you seem to be focused, Captain."

No answer except for a swipe of the blade. Morsilme barely dodged the steel as it passed a hair's breadth from his throat's jugular. He returned his own deadly strike and Glorfindel had to jump back a few steps to avoid being decapitated himself. Both warriors crouched in watch as they took a moment to breath. Morsilme smirked and tossed his head to the side as he straightened. Glorfindel straighten as well, though there was no expression on his face; for once the ellon was not smiling.

"My, my, no emotions?" Morsilme taunted, "I had thought such an act was impossible for you, Captain. I am impressed."

"You would be."

"And yet you are still rude."

"No, just honest."

"Do you know, I think Erestor is at his breaking point?"

"Leave him alone!"

"Ah, some emotions and here I thought you were not showing them to me."

"Leave Erestor be! What has he done to deserve this?"

"Nothing really," Morsilme stroked the edge of his blade, giving himself a small cut on his finger. He glanced up at Glorfindel, smirked, and then licked the small ruby drop that had appeared. "I just enjoy it."

"You are sick, Morsilme."

"Maybe, but at least I am not dead."

With that, Morsilme charged forward with a blinding speed, pushing off the wall slightly with one foot and jumping into the air, his sword arched for the kill. Glorfindel ran to greet him, pushing off the wall as well and meeting Morsilme halfway in the air. Their blades met, hissing off each other, their movements almost slowed to Teknion, as if time wanted to preserve the precarious moment. Then they were on the ground, their faces so close they could each feel the others breathe. They tore apart abruptly. Then they were up and down the passage, their blades kissing, neither one gaining nor losing, both sustaining wounds. Now they were advancing, now backing off. Now they were in the air again. To Teknion it was all so fast it seemed unreal. He yearned to go help the one Morsilme had called 'captain', though he knew the consequences of doing so would be dire if Lord Morsilme won.

Lord Morsilme had never been what one would call an ideal master to any of his subordinates. He had bullied his way into power many years ago, too many for most to remember. He threatened death to those who would not follow him; Teknion had seen him follow through with those threats on more than one occasion. Lord Morsilme's punishments for failure were much feared amongst the men, especially the younger ones, such as Teknion. Teknion had just recently fallen under Lord Morsilme's rule. He had yet to take the oath of obedience, which was why he was crouched here in the passage way debating whether or not to help the golden haired captain.

"Tiring, are we, Captain?" Morsilme's jeer cut through Teknion's inner debate like a knife.

"No, are you?"

"Ah, I see your humor has returned. We must remedy that."

Glorfindel drew his weapon up. Morsilme rushed him again, his dark eyes daring Glorfindel's blue ones to defy him. They continued for what seemed like hours and in those long moments Glorfindel could see that slowly the madness that had taken root in Morsilme was taking over. Yes, his insanity was becoming dominate, taking him and with him his control. His movements, once elegant, were now carless and wild. He was no longer in control of his own body and that was all the advantage Glorfindel needed to end this. Just as the madness seemed at its peak Glorfindel attacked. With one hand he threw his blade at Morsilme's left leg, while with other he reached for his neck. As he expected, Morsilme, too lost in his mad world, accepted the feint at his leg and left the rest of himself open. Glorfindel closed the distance between them and his hand closed on the thin neck and with the force gifted to the Eldar, he threw Morsilme to the ground. Glorfindel's left foot came down hard on Morsilme's right wrist, effectively stopping him from using his sword, while his right knee knelt on Morsilme's chest; his own blade hovering a hair's breadth from Morsilme's neck.

Morsilme blinked in surprise, his madness now gone, and then grinned widely.

"It seems you have won," he announced with a wheeze. "For the moment."

"So it would seem," Glorfindel replied, kicking Morsilme's sword away and hauling him up by his robes. "Now, let us go."

Morsilme begrudgingly turned and, with Glorfindel's blade pricking his back, began to walk down the passageway towards the outside. He walked a few feet before stopping and glancing back at Glorfindel. Glorfindel frowned and prodded him again, but the ellon did not move other than to wink.

"It seems your momentary victory is over, Captain."

"Wha –"

"Human," Morsilme sang out as he looked Glorfindel in the eye, "your master is in need of your assistance."

Out of the shadows Teknion stepped, his back rigid. Morsilme had known he was here the whole time. There would be consequences, he could see it in Morsilme's eyes. Glorfindel started when the man appeared, but did not move his weapon.

"Human," Morsilme said calmly, "kill him."

Teknion drew his handheld crossbow up and pointed it at Glorfindel. In pristine condition Glorfindel might have been able to dodge the arrow and keep his hold on Morsilme, but this battle had worn him out and he doubted he had that much in him anymore. Still, if it came to it, Glorfindel was prepared to die so long as he took Morsilme with him. No one was going to be hunted or harmed by this creature ever again.

"You do not have to do this," Glorfindel told Teknion.

"I said kill him, human!"

"Listen to –"

"Human! I am your master, obey me! "

"You do not have to," Glorfindel reinforced again as calmly as he could.

"Obey me, human, or you will regret your inaction!"

Teknion took and deep breathe and pulled the trigger. Both Glorfindel and Morsilme jerked when the bolt hit its target, but only Morsilme slid to the ground, an arrow piercing through his heart. Morsilme stared at the arrow as if it were a foreign thing to him. _How? How could this have happened?_ He had thought everything out, planned for every last event. _How…? _

Glorfindel lowered his sword slightly and gazed at the young man a few feet away. He was trembling, but held himself firm. This was a man who had made up his mind and was going to see his decision through to the end.

"You…" Morsilme gurgled as blood pooled in his lungs. The red liquid began to trickle out his mouth and down his neck.

"My name is Teknion, not human," Teknion pronounced slowly, "and you are not my master."

Morsilme's eyes went wide at this proclamation and he struggled to get up, intent on punishing the insolent man, but fell back almost immediately. Teknion's aim had been true, Morsilme was dying. Glorfindel glanced down at the ellon. He had wanted to capture Morsilme alive, he had wanted to make him stand a public trial, exposing him as the evil creature he was, and then be executed. However, looking at the ellon now, he realized that this was how it was meant to be. Taking him back would have proven to be a chore and a dangerous one at that, especially with Erestor.

_**Erestor!**_

Glorfindel started. He had forgotten his friend in the moment of the fight and now the worry was back with full force. As the life left Morsilme's eyes and blood pooled on the floor beneath and around him, Glorfindel fled down the passageway. Teknion followed at a distance, he couldn't stand to be by the dead elf who had nearly owned him body and soul. They met Gondien half way. Glorfindel stopped, his eyes pleading with Gondien to tell him the truth, no matter if it was ugly.

"He lives," Gondien stated simply and Glorfindel let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "But just barely. We need to get him to Hir Elrond, and quickly."

"Understood."

"Morsilme?"

"Dead," Glorfindel declared, glancing back at Teknion. Gondien followed his eyes and understanding lit.

"Ah."

"Did we lose anyone?"

"No, only some minor scratches and bruises."

"That is good," Glorfindel murmured, "Did you find any other prisoners?"

"No, only him."

"Where is he?"

"This way, mellon nin," Gondien answered, leading them outside and to one a corner. Erestor was lying on a makeshift pallet, a thick blanket covering him from his torso down. Glorfindel knelt quietly next to him and pulled the covers off him slightly. His wounds had been seen to, it seemed, as there were bandages wrapping some of his wounds, but even in the dim lighting, Glorfindel could see the blood soaking through them. Gondien was right, Erestor needed Elrond and soon. Erestor murmured softly and stirred as a chilled breeze went by. Glorfindel settled to blanket back, his hand briefly touching Erestor's arm. The reaction was almost immediate, Erestor's eyes snapped open and his breath hitched as he clenched Glorfindel's wrist in a bone crushing grip. Glorfindel winced, but did not try and remove his hand. The ellon's around them surged forward, but Glorfindel held up a hand up to stop them.

"Glorfindel?" Gondien asked, worry in his eyes as he glanced between them. Who knew what Erestor was capable of in his terrified state? He might see enemies where there were none.

"Let me handle this, Gondien."

Gondien gave a nod and waved the others back a few steps. Glorfindel turned his attention back to Erestor who still had not lessened his grip

"Erestor, mellon nin?" he said calmly, "Can you hear me?"

Erestor's distraught eyes made their way slowly towards Glorfindel. He blinked and his grip slackened, if only barely. Recognition dawned in his eyes and his grip lessened even more, though his breath was still strained.

"Glorfindel?" the younger ellon asked, his tone almost pleading with Glorfindel to affirm what he was seeing before him. Glorfindel forced a smile on his face, though it was weaker than the ones he normally gave.

"Yes, mellon nin, it is I"

"You came."

"I promised, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Erestor sighed, letting go of Glorfindel's wrist finally and staring straight ahead of him. Glorfindel ignored the painful throb as blood rushed back into his hand. Erestor's face pinched into a worried frown and he glanced back at Glorfindel.

"Glorfindel?"

"Yes, Erestor?"

"Where is…is Morsilme…?" Erestor could not finish, but he did not need to, Glorfindel knew what he wished to know. He gently laid a hand on Erestor's shoulder, ignoring the flinch that Erestor unconsciously gave.

"He is dead."

"Oh," Erestor replied and went back to staring in front of him again. Glorfindel sighed and straightened as he stood.

"Gondien?"

"Yes?"

"Gather the humans, we are going home."

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

Adar – father

Ellon – male elf

Mellon nin – my friend

Meleth nin – my love

Muil – slave (sorry about the mix up)

Nanath – mother

Gondien – rock

Morsilme – dark moonlight

Thenidiel – truth


	9. Chapter 9

**Dusclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! i DON'T MAKE PROFIT, NOR WILL I EVER! *pants* Ok, phew, I'm sorry, I had some pent up issues going on there...lol...just kidding (about the issues thing...I still don't own anything *sniff* so sad).

I know, I know, you're all thinking "Huzzah, the ninth chapter is here!...Finally! Sheeh took her long enough..." lol. I know, it took a while, but like I said I gave up Internet for Lent (and I was waiting for my beta, who by the way is the greatest beta in the entire world according to me...she puts up with a lot...lol). However, I think you will all forgive me after you read this. It's pretty good if I do say so myself. After this chapter there is the Epilogue. I know...WAAAAAAHHHH...I didn't want it to end either, but I promise there is more Erestor stories coming. They might take a while, but they will come. (Hey I just made a promise, and you all know I keep my word...even if it takes me a while to do so...lol).

**Again thanks to all my lovely reviewers. You guys make my days so much brighter when I read your reviews. It certainly keeps the muses active and bugging me to write more. lol. Also a warm, warm welcome to OhShirleyUJest and RedBlossom (muahahaha...the fold increases...lol)!**

* * *

"Again," Glorfindel commanded, "and this time, Elrohir, remember to keep your right arm up."

Elrohir gave a short nod and then both he and his opponent readied their swords. Glorfindel signaled for them to begin and then watched as his students rushed each other. They were both promising swordsmen. Elladan had a good eye, but his overconfidence would be his downfall if he did not check it soon. Elrohir too had good attributes, such as his nimble feet, however his favoring of the left side would have to stop as well if he was to further his training. He watched for some time more before telling the two that they had done enough for today and to head to their archery practice. Both ellons were surprised at the early reprieve, but neither was going to complain.

Glorfindel watched as the two young elves disappeared into the armory. Yes, he knew that he had ended their practice prematurely, but the truth was he could not focus on training today. Prior in the week he might have been able to, he had been able to, but now…now? Glorfindel heaved a sigh that sounded more like a growl and marched away to his room. He needed some time alone to think.

"Ending practice early, are we?"

"Gondien."

"How is Erestor?"

"The same as he was yesterday, I would think."

"Sarcasm, mellon nin?"

Glorfindel stopped and exhaled slowly. "I apologize, mellon nin, I…he is being difficult."

"When is he not?" Gondien returned with a tease. Glorfindel shrugged.

"More than usual, I mean."

"Ah, well then I wish you all the luck, for I cannot help you in this."

Glorfindel shrugged and attempted a grin, which he knew must have failed terribly. Gondien disappeared and soon Glorfindel was at his room.

Everyone seemed to think things were back to normal now, Glorfindel knew. They thought he was just as bright and cheerful as he always had been; they thought Erestor just as moody, strict, and sour just as _he_ had always been. Life was slowly going back to the way it had been before this adventure had started. Glorfindel wished it would not.

Even knowing the events, such as Erestor's injuries from capture, the elves still took extreme care to avoid Erestor at all costs, just as they had before. Those that did interact with him kept their sentences short and their visits even shorter. Of course, they were a bit surprised as to how well he was taking everything; after all it was not every day one lost both their mother and father in the course of a few weeks. However, Erestor had stoically gone back to his duties immediately after seeing his mother leave for the Undying Lands and had given his work everything he had in him.

And it was this fact that had Glorfindel worried. In fact, it worried him to the point that he was now pacing his room…again. As he paced, Glorfindel had a sense of déjà vu from the time Morsilme had captured him and he had to suppress the urge to glance out his window for an unseen assailant. He chuckled under his breath.

"I'm getting as bad as Erestor, seeing enemies where there are none."

That sentence and thought caused Glorfindel to pause his small march. A frown passed over the usually jovial face. Glorfindel was an optimistic by nature, but, as he was starting to realize, Erestor was not. This false calm that Erestor was portraying was just that, false. It was a clever and almost believable sham. Erestor, Glorfindel grasped with a start, was falling back into what he had been before. He was falling back into the darkness within him again and this time, if he didn't get help, he would drown in it. Glorfindel started pacing again. _What could he do about it?_ Erestor was pushing everyone away. A chuckle drew his attention to the doorway of his room.

"If you pace for much longer I fear you will cause a groove in your floor," Thenidiel teased. Automatically Glorfindel's face brightened, though his returning smile to her was weaker than his usual. Thenidiel smiled back and walked over to her love, placing a hand on his arm and effectively stopping his pacing.

"You worry about Erestor."

"Yes, meleth nin," he paused briefly, "I apologize."

"Do not," Thenidiel retorted softly as she pressed a slim finger against his lips, "He is your friend and you have the right to worry. In truth, I am worried about the penneth as well. It does him no good to lock himself in that gloomy library and avoid his pain."

"Aye, but he will not listen to anyone, not even I can seem to get through to him."

Thenidiel sighed and glanced down in thought. Glorfindel had told her of what had transpired, though she knew he had spared her the more gory details. It was an amazing, if sad, tale indeed.

They had been captured by Erestor's insane father. He, Erestor, had been tortured relentlessly to the point where many thought he should have broken. The monster had even tried to use Erestor's mother, Glorfindel had said her name was Celeb-dulin, against him, but that had backfired on the ellon. Erestor had helped distract his father long enough for her love to escape with Erestor's mother and Glorfindel had brought help back. Erestor's father had been killed by one of his own men, an arrow through the heart – fate was ironic. Then, as if that wasn't enough, Celeb-dulin had decided to sail for the Undying Lands.

Another sigh passed Thenidiel's ample lips. _And after all this, what was Erestor doing? __**Hiding!**_ Oh, he might claim he was catching up on work, but she knew better, he was drowning himself in his work so as not to have to deal with what had happened to him. It was not healthy, let alone natural.

"You should ask the Lady Celebrian to talk to him."

"Celebrian?" He wasn't questioning her reasoning, merely musing over the new option. One that he felt he should have thought of long before now.

"Yes, she was, after all, the first to befriend the ellon, no?"

"She was indeed."

"Then it stands to reason that if any could get through to him, she would be the one."

Glorfindel smiled and hugged her. "What would I do without you?"

"Most likely a great many things, but let us not think about that," Thenidiel smirked from within the folds of his robe. Glorfindel chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on the top of her forehead. Not satisfied with this, he moved further down and laid another, deeper kiss on her lips. She murmured in pleasure.

"Im meleth le," he whispered as he broke the kiss.

"I know, but thank you for saying so. Now go!" Thenidiel said, pushing back from her lover reluctantly and shooing him out the door, "You have work to be done."

"Alright," Glorfindel replied as he backed out the door, "I'm going…and Thenidiel?"

"Mmmm?"

"Le hannon."

"Of course, meleth nin."

And with that the golden warrior disappeared out the door and down the hallway. It took a mere few minutes of asking some elves to find out where Celebrian was to be found, the garden. With that knowledge, Glorfindel marched quickly outside and round the back into the little garden that Celebrian had made herself when she had first arrived in Imladris. As he rounded the corner he found Celebrian on her hands and knees planting in some new flowers she had gotten from her mother. The fact that she was in a pale blue dress and obviously getting dirt stains on it did not seem to faze the elleth at all.

"I don't suppose telling you that you're getting dirty would stop you from continuing this would it?" he could not help but tease as his mischievous side took over for a moment. Celebrian glanced back at him over her shoulder and beamed as she rose and dusted off the dirt and leaves on her dress.

"No, it would not, but I hardly think you came all this way to lecture me about my cleanliness."

"My lady is perceptive as ever," Glorfindel bowed, "Please sit down and join me."

They moved over to the bench and sat. Celebrian smoothed out some of the wrinkles of her dress and gazed at him expectantly. Glorfindel took a deep breath before he began, trying to calm his inner turmoil.

"As you most likely have already surmised, I have come to you seeking aid for Erestor."

"Indeed, I suspected as much. My husband has also come to me concerning the penneth. You are a true friend to him, Glorfindel."

"Le Hannon, hirl nin," he replied, bowing his head slightly in acknowledgment of the compliment, "Yet I fear that even I will not be able to help him this time, which is why I have come to you for aid, hirl nin."

"Oh?"

"Hirl nin, you have known Erestor for far longer than most. It was you who gave support when all others doubted him. Now, in the face of recent events, I fear Erestor is closing in on himself. Not once in the entire time, both at Morsilme's castle and here, have I seen release his pain."

"Indeed, I have noticed this as well."

"Please, you must help him. If he continues to keep all his pain and anger inside of him he will only hurt and destroy himself. I have tried to speak to him, but he will have none of me. Please, hirl nin, you are his only hope. You helped him before, help him now, before it is too late."

Celebrian was silent for some time, her gaze set before her, seeing and yet not seeing. Glorfindel could only pray she would agree. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a minute Celebrian's eyes refocused and she let out a barely audible sigh. Elrond and Glorfindel were right; out of anyone she was the most likely choice to help Erestor. Elrond said it was her maternal way that allowed her such an opportunity. She stood briskly and Glorfindel hurried to follow.

"Yes, it is time for Erestor to move on. Come Glorfindel, we will go to him."

~ / ~ / ~ /

"I thought I said I was not to be disturbed," Erestor said, his eyes never straying from the paper on his desk. Glorfindel noted that the amount laid there was more than usual, even for Erestor.

"I know, but I thought you might make some for me," Celebrian answer with a soft smile. Erestor's eyes immediately jerked up and he rose swiftly into a low bow.

"I apologize for my rude behavior, hirl nin. I did not know it was you."

"Obviously," Glorfindel muttered under his breath. A glare showed that Erestor had heard the whisper and Glorfindel had a momentary fear for his life.

"Actually, Erestor, I was hoping to talk to you," Celebrian cut in, as she laid a hand on Glorfindel's arm and signaled him out, sending him a silent message through her eyes to guard the doors. Glorfindel gave a nod and disappeared out the doors, closing them behind him.

"Of course, hirl nin," Erestor complied warily as he offered a chair to Celebrian. She smiled and gracefully sat down, waving him to do the same. Once they were both seated a silence issued for some time in which Celebrian took the time to look over the young ellon. He was thinner due to his time with Morsilme and his clothes hung from his frame loosely due to the massive amount of weight he had lost. There were dark circles under his black eyes, indicating a lack of sleep, not that she did not know this fact already. Celebrian knew he had been staying up almost every night since he had been back. She was almost sure of the reason why, but she would reserve her opinion until she was sure.

"What can I do for you, hirl nin?" Erestor asked when he could no longer take the awkward silence between them.

"You can stop hurting yourself, Erestor."

"Hurting myself? I am afraid I do not understand, hirl nin."

"Do not lie, Erestor, I know you far better than any. You are hurting yourself and it must stop."

"I am not –"

"Hiding your emotions and overwhelming yourself in work to avoid them is considered harmful, especially in the long term."

Stony silence answered her statement.

"Erestor you know what I say is true. You cannot keep holding this hurt. It will undue you if left to fester for too long."

The unfriendly silence lingered on as Erestor refused to answer her.

"Please, Erestor, you are in pain. I know –"

At this Erestor stood abruptly and glared at the elleth before him.

"Know? What would you know?" he sneered venomously, "Pain? Yes, you know I have pain and you have seen the scars, but were you there **when** they were given? Did you see **how** they were given? Did you hear the words **said** as they were given?"

Erestor started to pace as he ranted, his voice getting louder with each proclamation. Celebrian said nothing yet. She knew this was only the beginning of what was a much deeper wound.

"No, you did not! You speak of my pain as if you know, but you know nothing. Nothing!"

"Erestor…"

"Were you there when my adar beat me? Or when my nanath decided she could no longer bear to watch and left me to fend for myself?"

"Erestor, please…"

"Were you there when everything was torn away from me piece by piece? No, You. Were. Not!"

"Erestor!" Celebrian exclaimed, trying again to get her words through.

"No!" Erestor erupted, holding his hand up, "Do not pretend as though you know. Do not spout wisdom where you have none."

"Erestor," Celebrian continued, ignoring the rude comment, "You will turn into your adar if you are not careful. He too cut off his emotions, he too hide his inner wounds, even to the point where he could no longer stand to see anyone show emotion. If you do not get rid of this pain, if you smother it down, you too will end up as he did."

A manic laugh escaped Erestor's lips. He leaned against his desk and slowly slid down until he was seated on the floor. Another distraught laugh came and Erestor looked at Celebrian, a small glint of hysteria in his eyes.

"I think I might already be him, hirl nin," he state with a sad smile and then looked at his palms. "Do you know that on my thirtieth birthday he gave me the present of my very first whipping?"

Another laugh broke passed his lips. "I am the same as he who made me."

Celebrian took a deep breath. He was farther gone than she had originally thought, but not completely out of reach, there was still hope. She had been debating for the last few days on whether or not to confront Erestor. Thank the heavens that Elrond had talked to her and that Glorfindel had come to her when he had.

"No," she stated firmly, though whether to prove the point to herself or Erestor she was not sure, "You are not the same…not yet at least."

"How can I not be? Why else would my nanath leave, other than I remind her of him?"

At once Celebrian was on her knees beside the ellon, holding him firmly by the shoulders, her mother's instincts calling out to her. "No, do not ever think that! You are not to blame for what has happened."

"Yes, I am!"

"No!" Celebrian cupped his chin in her hand and tilted his face towards her, "_You are not!_ I do not know the reason why she left, but it was not because of you, penneth."

"She left because of what Morsilme did to her."

"Yes…"

"Then I am to blame!"

"No –"

"I failed to protect her! I was not strong enough and I let Morsilme hurt her!"

"Erestor, stop this! None of what happened was, or ever will be, your fault."

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Then whose is it?" Erestor asked his voice softer, more venerable, now.

"It was Morsilme's and no one other."

"You say so with such surety."

"I do."

"Yet you were not there, were you? You merely guess at what you can barely begin to comprehend!"

"Erestor stop this!" Celebrian exclaimed.

"Please, stop this" she added in a whisper as she wrapped Erestor in a hug. At first Erestor's body went rigid with surprise and apprehension, but then as the shock wore off he began to struggle.

"Let go!"

"No."

"Leave me be, I do not want you!"

He fought against her hold, but Celebrian hugged him all the harder, refusing to be swayed. Inside she knew Erestor was aching, aching so bad that his heart was ready to bleed; this outward violence was just his defense against it. If she were to let go, if she were to listen to him, all of this would be for not.

"You do not understand!" Erestor cried his voice full of unshed tears, "None of you do!"

"But we're willing to learn, I am willing to learn, Erestor, if you let me."

"No, I cannot," Erestor's struggles were becoming less and less as tears began to appear, "To show any emotion is weakness." The last statement was said as if by rote. Celebrian could almost see Morsilme standing next to them whispering it to Erestor.

"No, showing emotion is not weakness, penneth," Celebrian replied in that motherly tone she so often used with him as she stroked his midnight blue hair, "To keep it in is. Now let it out, penneth, let it out."

"I cannot…I cannot," Erestor stated even as his barriers broke further on the inside.

"Let us help you, Erestor."

"What would you have me do?" Erestor probed as his breath caught. He struggled to reign in the emotions that threatened to escape. He wanted so dearly to be comforted, to be held, to be told everything would be alright. The need was so strong it was almost unbearable, especially with Celebrian consoling him thus.

"Would you have me tell you the pretty lie or the ugly truth? Would you have me lie and pretend all is right? Or would you have me tell the truth and distort your view of the world, distort your view of me?"

"I would have you be yourself, penneth."

"B-but, I…I cannot…" Erestor said even as tears began to fall down his pale cheeks and onto Celebrian's shoulder, "I c-cannot…"

"Shh, penneth, it is alright. I'm here."

"No," Erestor whimpered as he clutched Celebrian as if she were his only hope. Celebrian merely hugged him close and whispered loving comforts into his ear as she stroked his back. Her maternal instincts were crying for the young ellon she cradled. It was not fair, the lot he had been dealt. He had had so much done to him in his life, so many hardships that he had had to endure alone. He was barely into maturity and already he had seen things that most his age would never even dream about. She wished with all her heart that she could take all of it away from him, but she knew the only thing she could possibly do for Erestor now was be there for him, as she was doing now.

"I am here, penneth."

"Why?" Erestor sobbed quietly into her, "Why did he hate me?"

"I do not know, penneth, but he is gone. You are free now."

"No, I am not," Erestor whispered through his tears, fear evident in his voice, "I can still hear him, I can still see him whenever I close my eyes."

"Is that why you have avoided sleep?"

At first Erestor stiffened at the statement, though the tears still fell, and then he sagged further. "A-Aye, that is w-why."

His breathe came in short insufficient gasps as he fought against the growing tears, as he finally faced what had been haunting him for so long.

"I-I see him everywhere, e-every time I close my eyes. H-He is always there, a-always taunting, a-always r-right. I cannot escape him…I c-can-not…"

"Yes you can, penneth."

"Please," he whispered softly his tears cascading down. "Help me. I do not know where to turn to."

"Turn to us, let us help you."

"I feel so lost."

"You are, but we – Elrond, Glorfindel, and I – we will help you find your way again."

"How?" Erestor asked, his breathing becoming calmer as the storm subsided. Celebrian smiled softly as she gazed down at the younger elf and the drying tears on his cheeks.

"We will merely help you find the person you are."

"How?"

"By accepting you for what you are instead of trying to make you something else."

Erestor pushed gently away from Celebrian and she let go of him hesitantly. He leaned against the desk again, staring at his palms. His brow pinched in a frown as he thought about what she had said. He turned his head slightly towards her, appraising every move, every facial expression.

"By accepting me for what I am?"

"Yes."

"But how will you do this if even I do not know who I am?"

She smiled. "You do know. It has simply been suppressed within you."

"How do I let it out?"

"You already do to an extent."

Erestor raised an eyebrow in surprise. He had thought he had hidden his true self so that none would know. "I do?"

"Yes," Celebrian chuckled affectionately.

"Wha – When? What do I show?"

"It is not often, but I can tell when you do. When you laugh at my pictures of the twins you show that you have a sense of humor – an odd one, but it is still there. When you advise Elrond or fill out your reports you show you have a leadership quality and a quick mind. Even when you are snippy with Glorfindel and shoo him out of the library you show a bit of your true self. You see, you have not lost yourself, merely hidden it."

Erestor smiled at the last example, but then frowned again. "But because of Morsilme I do not think I will ever be able to trust many people. I do not think I will ever be able to show my true self to everyone."

"No one shows everyone all of himself. That right is reserved for a select few."

"But how do I show those few?"

"You do it by accepting that you are your own person now. You are not Morsilme's, not Glorfindel's, not mine, but your own. You have a voice, use it. You can be whatever you want now. Your adar has control over you no longer. You can smile if you want, cry if you want, or even be angry. The choice is yours to make, just know that whatever you decide your friends will always support you."

"But I am…"

"Yes?"

"…"

"Go on, penneth. Nothing you say will be held against you."

Erestor clasped and unclasped his hands nervously for some time before answering in a low, almost scared tone. "I am not perfect."

If this statement had come from any other elf Celebrian would have either laughed, or worried that they were becoming too prideful, but as this was Erestor she felt only anger at Morsilme and sadness for Erestor. Morsilme had expected nothing but perfection – his version of perfection – from everyone, especially Erestor. Even though he was dead, Erestor still felt as though others would expect him to be perfect as Morsilme had. Maybe they would not expect Morsilme's version, but he felt they would still want him to be perfect. She gently laid a hand on his upper arm, almost sighing when he unconsciously flinched.

"No one is expecting you to be, Erestor."

He gave an emotionless laugh. "I would have to disagree, hirl nin."

"Erestor!"

"It is true. Why do you think I avoid so many here?"

"I had thought it was because of Morsilme."

"Only in part…"

"And the other part?" Celebrian prodded quietly.

"The other? The other is that I know most will not accept me for who I am."

"Erestor that is a somewhat unfair judgment of them," she tried to reason, though even she knew that what he said was unfortunately true of many that lived, or visited, Imladris. Erestor gave her a sad smile in return.

"I do not think even you believe what you just said, hirl nin."

She was silent.

"It is true," he continued, "There are, and may in the future be more, people who accept me for who I am. You, Hir Elrond, and Hir Glorfindel are proof of that. Yet there are those, and you know I speak true, that will never accept me as I am. They want me to be what they imagine. They want me to comply with their made-up view of me. I always have refused to do this, and always will. I may act differently around these individuals, but even this act is of my own making, not theirs. So you see, there are those who do want perfection of me, at least their version of perfection."

Celebrian sighed and nodded. "I know, but this does not mean that you should hide away all the time. You should get out more. If not with many, then at least with those few you trust. It will do you good and help you."

"Will it?"

"Yes."

"But how will it?"

"If you continue to hide in here, or in your room, you will not heal. I know you were hurt badly by your adar and even to an extent by your nanath. I know that what has been done to you will never be forgotten, but your friends will help you mend. By being with them you will make newer, happier memories to replace the old and hurtful ones. The cruel words and actions of Morsilme will be drowned out by the kinder ones of your friends. I am not saying this will happen overnight, but if you give us a chance we will help you heal and be yourself again."

"I would like that," Erestor murmured and he gave her a small smile. Celebrian's heart leapt when she saw that smile. Yes, it was small, but it was a real smile, it showed that Erestor was willing to move on.

"As would I."

Erestor got up from his seated position by the desk and Celebrian followed suite. Both took a moment to straighten their attire before facing each other again. Dried tear streaks could be seen on Erestor's cheeks and also on Celebrian's. At first Erestor was surprised to see the tracks, but then as he thought more on he realized he would have been more surprised if they were not there. He knew the lady of Imladris viewed him as one of her own – and for that he was eternally grateful. He needed her calm. Erestor's eyes widened as he thought this. He already knew from experience that if it were not for her calming talks and comfort that he would have never made it through the first years in Imladris. Perhaps the lady was right. Maybe he could overcome this with some help. He looked at Celebrian with new appreciation in his eyes.

"Le hannon, hirl nin. I will think about what you have said."

"That is all that I ask, and remember, if you ever need to talk I am always here."

"Of course, hirl nin," Erestor responded as he wiped the tear tracks away from his face, "Le hannon."

She smiled as she too wiped her face and Erestor led her to the doors. He opened them for her, only to find Glorfindel a mere two feet away. Erestor's eyes narrowed immediately. _What had he heard?_ He was in no mood to be laughed at now. Yet even as he opened his mouth to question the ellon Erestor knew in the back of his mind that Glorfindel would not tease about something like this. He and the ellon had been through too much together for him to do something like that and Erestor also knew it was not in Glorfindel's personality to do it either.

"What are you doing here?" The tone came out accusatory and sharp much to Erestor's shame. He did not know why he was always acted thus to the older ellon, but he wished he could stop. The other did not deserve such treatment, never had.

Glorfindel smiled brightly as if Erestor had not just questioned his motives and held out his arm to Celebrian. "I am here to escort the Lady Celebrian to the gardens."

Erestor itched to ask how long he had been standing there, but suddenly he remembered that Glorfindel had been with Celebrian when she had first entered the library to see him. He realized with a start that the Captain must have been guarding the doors to make sure none entered. He felt a rush of gratitude for the ellon and also a tinge of anger that he had heard all of his confessions. Yet as he looked up at the taller elf Erestor was surprised that he did not feel the normal annoyance and anger that he normally felt for him. Glorfindel had persevered and stuck with him through everything and Erestor knew that he now considered the ellon a friend.

_Your friends will help you mend _the Lady Celebrian had said.

"By all means," Erestor replied, handing Celebrian over to Glorfindel, "And thank you again, hirl nin."

"Of course, Erestor," And with that the two turned around, Celebrian only pausing for a second to glance back.

"Perhaps we shall see you some time?"

"Perhaps, hirl nin."

"Good," and she turned back forward, "Come Captain, my garden awaits."

* * *

Elvish translations:

Adar – father

Ellon – male elf

Hir – lord

Hirl nin – my lady

Im meleth le – I love you

Le hannon – Thank you

Mellon nin – my friend

Meleth nin – my love

Nanath – mother

Gondien – rock

Morsilme – dark moonlight

Thenidiel – truth


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, if I owned this I wouldn't be here...I'd be helping direct the new Hobbit movie (which looks like it's going to be awesome!). Anyhow, I don't own LOTR, or its characters, or lands, or copyrights, or anything. Though Morsilme is mine, you can borrow him if you PM though.

* * *

What is this? An update? Nah*waves hand*, can't be...*blinks...it is an update...*faints from shock*. lol. I know, it's been forever since I updated, and I'm sorry for that. I will also appologize for the shortness of it and the slight cliff-hanger I leave you with. Please don't flame me for it *hides behind chair*. The muses made me do it, i had no control whatsoever. Besides, I promise there will be more stories and all will be revealed (might take a few months for it to happen, but it will). As it is I already have another stort story lined up for you guys about Erestor. Huzzah! I hope you enjoy this Epilogue, in all it's shorty goodness. lol. Please drop me a line and tell me how I did.

* * *

Also, a special thanks to all my reviewers, both old and new, who stuck with me through this story. You guys are the bestest ever! Its people like you that keep writers like me going. Here, have some vertual cookies as my thanks to you *hands over vertual cookies*. Enjoy!

* * *

- Epilogue -

When he had first come down this passageway, Glorfindel had not planned on stopping. It was nearly suppertime and he had had a long, tiring day. A delegation of men, the Dúnedein to be exact, had arrived early that day. Glorfindel had heard that his friend was among the party and longed to see him. It had been over two years since they had last seen each other. However, as he had been hurrying down the darkening hall, he had seen a light from under the library door. This could only mean that Erestor was there, missing another meal yet again. Glorfindel had stopped before the closed doors, intent on trying to get the Seneschal at least to this meal. However, as soon as he had lifted his hand to knock he had thought that maybe Erestor had a good reason for skipping and the hand had come down. Then Glorfindel had remembered all the times before and the hand had come back up, but he knew Erestor hated it when he pestered him about this, so the hand had come back down again. This had continued for a full five minutes.

Five minutes, that's how long he had stood in front of these two doors. Five minutes, that's how long he had been debating whether or not to go into the room opposite of the doors. And in those five minutes what had he done besides stand there? Occasionally lift his hand to knock only to reconsider and put it down again. Glorfindel growled softly as he glared at the aforementioned hand and then at the two doors. This was ridiculous! Erestor and he had become much closer friends after the Lady Celebrian had helped him. In the ten years that had followed Erestor and Glorfindel had become fast friends, and besides, he wanted Erestor to meet his friend, he was sure they would get along. He knocked on the door determinedly, wincing slightly when he noticed that it sounded more like he was pounding on it.

"Enter."

Glorfindel came in quickly and stood there for a moment. Mounds upon mounds of paperwork surrounded Erestor, or so it seemed to Glorfindel.

"I am glad you finally decided to knock," Erestor said as he continued to write some report. He had heard Glorfindel as when he had first started coming down the hallway. When the ellon's footsteps had suddenly stopped, Erestor knew the Captain had seen the light of the fire in the library and was debating on whether or not to come in. It was nearly suppertime and if he knew the older ellon at all, the elf was wondering why he was still in here.

Glorfindel blinked. "You knew I was there? For how long?"

"All five minutes. I was beginning to think I would have to come over and ask you in," Erestor replied, his head still down and his black hair veiling his face, though Glorfindel was sure that if he could see it now there would be a smirk on it. He laughed and shook his head at the smaller ellon. Yes, they were indeed good friends now. Before, he would have already been chased out.

"I doubt it would have come to that."

"Perhaps."

"Stop trying to distract me."

"I am not trying to distract you, mellon nin, you are doing that all by yourself."

"Wha…Why I…You…" Glorfindel spluttered.

"I?" Erestor prompted as he lay his quill down and gave his full attention to his friend before him. Glorfindel stared; there was definitely a smirk on his face right now. The smaller ellon was teasing him.

"No," Glorfindel said firmly as he folded his arms, "I am not falling for that trick again."

"And I was so hoping you would."

"I am sure. Now, there is a delegation of men, the Dúnedain, coming to sup with Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian tonight."

"I know. Elrond and I spent some time arranging it."

"One of my friends is in the delegation –"

"You have a human friend?"

"Yes, and I would like for you to meet him."

"You could always be truthful and say you were wondering if I was coming to supper."

"See? You get an added bonus in coming with me and meeting my friend."

"You are incorrigible, do you know that?"

"Yes," Glorfindel conceded with a grin, "but in all honesty I do want you to come and meet my friend. I think you and he will get along well."

"I have a report to finish looking over."

"Really?" Glorfindel asked. He came over swiftly and stared down at the report. "What is it about?"

"The construction of the southern bridge."

"Ah, very important."

"Yes, it is," Erestor replied with a slight glare at the other.

"May I ask a question?"

"You may, but I might not answer."

"Is this a daily report?"

"Of course not, that would be ridiculous! This is a weekly report."

"Ah, so this report is for this week?"

"Yes, I just said that, did I not?"

"So you will not get another one until next week?"

"That would be correct."

"Then you can come to supper!" Glorfindel announced with a broad smile as he straightened up. Erestor raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you see that?"

"Well, unless this report decides to grow legs and run off, you have all the rest of this week to read over this, so you do not have to finish it tonight."

"True."

"Whereas, my friend will only be here for tonight. He, unlike this report, will be gone by tomorrow."

"Also true."

"So, you should come to supper. You can eat and I can introduce you to my friend."

"Alright."

"You could also…wait, did you just agree to come?"

"Yes, I did," Erestor responded as he got up from his seat and stretched his back and then twisted from side to side, "You are right. This report will be here later and I am hungry, so I will come."

Glorfindel laughed as he and Erestor walked out. "Are you sure you are Erestor?"

"You would rather I stay?"

"No, I was just expecting more of a fight."

"We could always go back and continue."

"No, no, that is quite alright."

"Good."

"Ah," Glorfindel said as they stepped into the main hall. Erestor glanced about, taking in a quick scan of the area. Elrond and Celebrian were there along with the delegation of Dúnedein, eleven people in total. The twins would have been here, except they had border patrol this week. Eleven people, Erestor was sure he could handle this evening. He walked over to Elrond and Celebrian.

"Hir nin, hirl nin, I hope you do not mind if I impose myself upon you tonight and join the table."

"Of course we do not mind, Erestor!" Elrond replied quickly.

"We are glad you could come," Celebrian added with a warm smile.

Yes, well, Glorfindel can be very persuasive."

"So I have heard," Elrond answered.

"Erestor, come over here!" Glorfindel called from across the room where he had been conversing with the men. Erestor stifled a sigh and came, he was still uncomfortable around others. Glorfindel waved him to hurry.

"This," Glorfindel said to the man closest to him when Erestor had stopped by him, "is Erestor, Seneschal of Imladris, and one of my friends."

"I see," the ranger said as he looked Erestor up and down for a moment. He seemed satisfied with what he saw after a few moments, for he smiled and held out a hand in the customary greeting of men. Erestor grasped it and gave a bow of his head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Erestor. I am Arathorn, son of Arador, Chieftain of the Dúnedein."

* * *

Elvish Translations:

Ellon – male elf

Hir nin – my lord

Hirl nin – my lady

Mellon nin – my friend


End file.
